


Dear future husband.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Algunos niños querían explorar las profundidades del espacio, otros querían aplausos en un gigantesco escenario, las niñas de su salón querían aparecer en pantallas.¿Qué quería ser Aslan Jade Callenreese cuando creciera?Simple, él se quería casar con Eiji Okumura.Un viaje por el corazón de Aslan durante los años que él amó al japonés hasta podérsele confesar.Fanfic de siete días participante en la #4 Semana Temática Multifandom de Motin Fanficker.Capítulos cortos.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 50
Kudos: 37





	1. ¿Voy a morir?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Qué es este fic absolutamente innecesario?  
> Contexto: Esta es la continuación del día número 6 del fictober, es decir, la palabra silencio. Y este fic es para la persona que me apoyó con la idea de continuarla, la preciosa hanasaki. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. 
> 
> Primero debo hacer una aclaración importante, quienes leyeron ese drabble sabrán que existe una diferencia de edad considerable entre Ash y Eiji, por ende, no existirá relación amorosa mientras no se alcance la mayoría de edad, aunque casi todo el fic será sobre como va creciendo y evolucionando el enamoramiento que le tiene Ash quise aclarar esto. La edad de consentimiento es importante y yo no tranzo en eso. 
> 
> Ahora sí, juro que algún día dejare de joder con tramas feas, pero ese día no es hoy.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Algunos niños querían explorar las profundidades del espacio para romper la barrera de la realidad, otros querían ganarse decenas de aplausos mientras hacían una reverencia en un gigantesco escenario, la mayoría de las niñas de su salón codiciaban aparecer grandes pantallas o ser pioneras de la ciencia.

¿Qué quería ser Aslan Jade Callenreese cuando creciera?

Esa pregunta fue la que gatilló el caos.

Griffin no entendía lo qué había pasado, cuando él lo recogió de la escuela aquellos jades fulguraron con una intensidad tan especial, él le había dicho que le quería mostrar algo, él estaba dando brincos por toda la cocina antes de que lo encontrase llorando desconsolado en el patio. Verlo con los ojitos enrojecidos por la pena, la nariz hinchada por la frustración y el cuerpo tembloroso en una pataleta le rompió el corazón. Porque sí, la adoración de ese hombre era su amanecer.

Aslan ni siquiera se dignó a hablar con él, el infante solo infló las mejillas y le dio la espalda para poder seguir llorando. Que terco se estaba poniendo mientras las estaciones cambiaban.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

El silencio de su hermano le recordó a la tragedia que ocurrió hace un año, cuando él lo tuvo que llevar al consultorio del japonés para que lo ayudase a tratar ese mutismo selectivo y la catástrofe de Barba azul saliese a la luz. Lo más preciado que él le podía entregar a su hermano era una vida plena y repleta de memorias extraordinarias, haber fracasado en eso era un espina incrustada en medio de su alma. Él debía protegerlo, él debía cuidarlo, él no pudo ver al diablo aunque lo tuvo bajo las narices.

Habían errores imperdonables.

Aunque el rubio fue dado de alta hace algunos meses la presencia de Eiji Okumura era indispensable, el moreno sabía que no era correcto mantener contacto con los pacientes, sin embargo, Cape Cod era un pueblo tan pequeño que en un día se recorría, además, él y Griffin Callenreese terminaron entablando una tímida amistad. Que el más joven lo hubiese escogido como una persona de confianza enternecía cada pétalo de su alma. Era imprescindible reforzar el cariño y el apoyo durante la infancia, él lo sabía, sin embargo, la paternidad de Jim dejaba mucho que desear, eso le preocupaba, por eso más que contento él apoyaría a esa familia.

—Gracias por venir. —La galantería de ese hombre se deformó bajo una garrafal preocupación—. ¿Crees que sea mutismo selectivo otra vez? —El terror en su pregunta fue una calada de irrealidad.

—No, seguramente pasó algo en la escuela. —Era una bocanada de aire fresco encontrar semejante cariño en ese pueblo. Apenas el moreno puso su consulta psicológica un desfile de horror lo recibió, que escalofriantes eran los secretos de esas familias, que macabro podía ser el amor.

—Él se veía feliz cuando llegó a casa. —Ambos se apoyaron contra el ventanal para poder observar mejor el jardín. La espalda del pequeño Aslan se encontraba encorvada, la estridencia de su llanto había quebrado el corazón de todos los presentes, sus manos temblaban entre las flores. Que imagen más desgarradora—. ¿Qué tal si me vuelve a dejar de hablar? —La ternura con la que Eiji negó le dio tranquilidad.

—Deberías ir a preguntarle directamente.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? —El castaño asintió.

—Él te considera su mejor amigo, será más sencillo si le preguntas tú. —La dulzura con la que el moreno sonrió fue una brisa fresca en ese cementerio de espinas.

—Deberías sentirte celoso, creo que me quiere más a mí que a ti. —El más alto rodó los ojos.

—Presumido. —Era verdad, sin embargo, él no se lo diría.

Porque para Griffin Callenreese era imposible ignorar el brillo con el que fulguraban esos jades cuando se trataba de Eiji Okumura.

Aslan se encogió sobre las flores cuando lo escuchó acercarse, sus palmas se habían embarrado por el rocío y sus pestañas yacían marchitas por culpa de la pena. La ternura con la que el japonés le sonrió hizo que una abrumadora sensación se agolpase dentro su pecho y una despiadada fiebre se posase entre sus mejillas. La fragilidad con la que se aferró a la cintura del moreno para terminar de sollozar fue un nudo en su tráquea. Las infancias eran preciosas y se debían atesorar, era cierto, se necesitaba de frustración y sufrimiento para poder aprender, no obstante, que doloroso era contemplarlo.

—E-Eiji. —El rubio hipeó antes de esconderse en su vientre, su polera se había empapado de lágrimas y sus pantalones se habían cubierto de barro gracias a la escena. Poco le importaba.

—¿Me vas a contar qué pasó? —El terror con el que esos grandes ojos verdes lo vislumbraron le llenó la boca de amargura.

—¿Voy a morir? —La confusión lo forzó a parpadear.

—¿Qué?

—¿Voy a morir? —Aún desconsolado las lágrimas lo ahogaron—. No quiero que eso pase, ya no podremos jugar juntos si muero. —A Eiji Okumura no le cupo en la cabeza cómo semejante atrocidad había llegado a la mente de un niño.

—No. —Él le limpió la tristeza con las yemas—. Aslan, no. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Como si él tuviese la respuesta escondida él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jardinera.

—La maestra nos pidió dibujar lo que queríamos ser de adultos. —Un picadillo de papel cayó hacia las flores—. Cuando le mostré a papá mi tarea él dijo que moriría si quería eso. —La furia carcomió cada entraña del psicólogo al escuchar aquello. Bien, él no era padre así que no podía juzgar, sin embargo, ¡qué hombre más negligente se ocultaba en esa casa!—. Él dijo que era un niño malo.

—Aslan… —Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el nombrado se volvió a aferrar a su vientre para ser consolado.

Para el rubio la situación fue traumática, a él le había costado tanto tiempo volver a hablar en la escuela, el proceso fue lento y doloroso. Él fue tan feliz cuando sus compañeros alabaron sus legendarias habilidades para el arte en ese dibujo, que linda fue la sonrisa que la maestra le mostró cuando calificó su tarea, que graciosa fue la expresión de su hermano antes de que le pudiese revelar su sorpresa. Él pensó que su padre también lo felicitaría. Aslan no entendía la distancia que ese hombre le imponía, cuando sus amigos hablaban sobre lo divertido que era ir a jugar en familia, la calidez de una madre o los halagos de un papá, él se quedaba paralizado.

Porque él no tenía mamá y su papá no actuaba como uno.

Y era triste querer recibir esa aprobación y que se la negasen.

Tal vez Jim Callenreese no era un papá.

Quizás Aslan Callenreese no era un hijo.

No era normal levantarse a las tres de la mañana con el pijama empapado de gotitas de miedo para encontrar a ese hombre tirado en medio de la sala en un charco de vómito y botellas, no estaba bien que el terror se posara en cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando él despertaba, no era correcto que Griffin lo encerrase en su habitación mientras ellos discutían y él solo podía echarse a llorar debajo de su cama. Érase una vez una familia tan perfecta que la casa olía a maltrato, los abrazos eran arañazos y la paz tenía sabor a tabaco. Pero su padre era su padre y él lo amaba, eso era lo correcto ¿verdad? No obstante, cuando Jim tomó su dibujo y lo quebró antes de maldecirlo el pequeño Aslan ya no estuvo tan seguro de esa respuesta.

Él le dijo que moriría si deseaba eso.

Él lo llamó abominación.

¿Por qué?

Todo lo que deseaba era casarse con Eiji cuando fuese mayor.

—¿Voy a morir? —Ver como los pedazos de su dibujo eran llevados por la brisa solo intensificó la pena.

—Déjame ver… —La curiosidad cubrió la desolación cuando el japonés frunció la boca—. No. —La calidez con la que el más alto le limpió la cara lo hizo enrojecer—. Te ves como una persona sana, tendrás una vida larga y plena, ese es mi diagnóstico profesional.

—Tú no eres esa clase de doctor. —La indignación con la que infló los mofletes lo hizo reír. A pesar de su corta edad Aslan era un niño muy perspicaz, sin duda sería un adulto excepcional—. Eiji. —El nombrado asintió—. ¿Me puedo casar contigo? —La carcajada de Griffin se escuchó por todo Cape Cod.

—¿Conmigo? —El rubor solo lo hizo asentir con más energía, sus manos se aferraron con determinación al moreno, sus párpados se presionaron con fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi sueño!, ¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer de grande! —El castaño no pudo mantenerse más al margen al escuchar tan inocente confesión. Él sabía que su hermano menor tenía un dulce enamoramiento con Eiji Okumura.

—De grande las chicas harán fila para salir contigo. —¿Lo culpaba? —. No te va a interesar alguien como yo. —Él era un encanto.

—¡Yo no quiero a una chica! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! —La frustración con la que golpeó el suelo fue el indicio de una nueva pataleta—. ¿No puedo?

—Claro que puedes pero ahora no. —Griffin lo interrumpió—. Debes ser mayor de edad cuando le vuelvas a preguntar. —La frustración en el rostro del psicólogo fue hilarante, para el moreno las promesas eran una cadena eterna, él no quería hacer un juramento sino era verdad.

—¿En diez años más? —Su hermano mayor asintió mientras él terminaba de contar el tiempo con sus dedos—. ¡Puedo esperar eso! Ahorraré para un anillo. —La ternura caló hacia la última grieta de su corazón, verlo tan feliz hacía que todas las peleas con Jim valiesen la pena.

—¿Le dirás que no luego de tan apasionada confesión? —El azabache se rindió.

—Si aún quieres casarte conmigo dentro de diez años puedes volvérmelo a preguntar. —Y como si esa tragedia nunca hubiese ocurrido, sus mejillas se pintaron de un vivo carmesí y su risa retumbó como la encarnación de lo melifluo. Que hermosa era la ingenuidad.

—Bueno Eiji, creo que eso nos convierte en familia. —Griffin era todo un oportunista cuando se trataba de molestarlo, la confianza con la que él se apoyó sobre su hombro lo fastidió—. Pero no creas que te lo entregare con tanta facilidad, es mi preciado hermano menor.

—La próxima vez que me llames en una crisis existencial te colgaré. —El pequeño Aslan sonrió al ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo en la misma escena.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —Que maravilloso era poder tenerlos tan cerca.

—Sí. —Que mágico era poder ser mimado por ellos dos ¿verdad?

Porque el pequeño Aslan Jade Callenreese no conocía los celos se dejó llevar entre juegos y chatarra, sin embargo, un par de años después él los conoció.

Oh, y que frustrante fue conocerlos.


	2. Por favor, responde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por todo el amor que le dieron a este pequeño fic. 
> 
> Seguimos el día de hoy. 
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

—Son celos, amigo.

—¿Qué? —Shorter subió sus piernas a la mesa antes de balancearse en la silla, él se acomodó los lentes de sol cuando se frotó el ceño. Que imagen más ridícula, la profesora lo regañaría apenas regresase al salón.

—Sí… —Él frunció la boca—. Dijiste que te enfada verlos juntos ¿verdad? —La expresión constipada de Aslan fue suficiente respuesta—. Esos son celos.

—Pero no me molesta ver a Griffin y a Eiji juntos. —Al contrario, encontrar a sus dos personas favoritas riendo antes de que él se les pudiese unir era su deleite.

—Tal vez tienes miedo de que ese tal Sing te lo quite. —La sangre se le heló ante el mero pensamiento.

—¿Quitármelo? —Un compulsivo tartamudeo escapó en esa pregunta.

—Quizás quiere robarte a Eiji. —No existió explicación más lógica en la inocencia de la juventud—. Si se la pasa pegado a él debe querer quitarte tu lugar.

Aslan tenía diez años cuando conoció los celos.

Aunque él había aprendido a hacer amigos sin problemas el moreno era diferente. Estar con el psicólogo no se podía comparar a las risas que retumbaban en su salón o a las andanzas en bicicleta que él tenía con el recién transferido Shorter Wong. El sentimiento era tan diferente. Cada vez que él contemplaba esos grandes ojos cafés el pecho se le llenaba con una cándida sensación, su estómago burbujeaba como si hubiese un ejército de mariposas atrapado en su interior y el rostro le ardía. Pero es que Eiji Okumura era tan bonito. Lo que más le gustaba a Aslan era su sonrisa, él era su persona _especial,_ por eso se quería casar con él, para compartir aventuras hasta que envejecieran, sin embargo, había un problema con ese brillante plan.

Sing Soo-Ling.

Él odiaba cuando ese sujeto visitaba Cape Cod, Aslan casi parecía ser invisible cuando ese gigante de dos metros se paseaba por la casa de Eiji como si fuese suya y acaparaba toda la atención. Y era injusto. ¡Sí! ¿Quién se creía ese tipejo? Ni siquiera él se había ganado el derecho para entrar a curiosear al dormitorio del japonés, ¿por qué él sí podía? A él no le agradaba ese oportunista. Además ¿Qué debía hacer con sus celos ahora que los conocía? No le gustaba la sensación, lo hacía sentir enfermo, pero no podía evitarlo, verlos juntos lo enfadaba.

—¿No quieres ir a Manhattan conmigo? —El pequeño Aslan no pudo concentrarse en comerse sus galletas cuando ese entrometido habló—. Eiji, ni siquiera terminaste la carrera como se debe cuando te mudaste a este pueblo, deberías retomar la universidad. —Era verdad, el moreno se las había arreglado para avanzar con herramientas online cuando puso su consulta.

—Sing… —Era demasiado joven cuando tuvo que ponerse a trabajar—. Acá no tienen a nadie más. —Las familias de Cape Cod ya se habían encariñado con él—. No puedo solo dejarlos. —Esta era su responsabilidad—. Me necesitan.

—Pero te ofrecieron una beca en Nueva York ¿verdad? —Para Sing era tan frustrante ver a su amigo en esa situación—. Puedes vivir conmigo, a Akira no le importara, le agradas. —Eiji Okumura era un chico sumamente talentoso y apasionado, no era justo que se perdiese en ese pueblo.

—¡No puedes llevártelo! —Los adultos recordaron la presencia del infante con ese grito.

—Aslan. —Aunque Griffin lo llamó él no se acercó al sillón.

—¡No puedes llevártelo! —La ferocidad con la que el rubio se aferró al japonés lo hizo sentir nervioso. Ridículo, aunque Aslan Jade Callenreese no era más que un dulce niño su mirada le recordó a un lince al asecho, posesivo e indomable. 

—No me iré a ningún lugar. —La ternura con la que Eiji le revolvió los cabellos lo hizo relajarse—. ¿Ves? No sería justo dejarlos. —El de ascendencia china suspiró.

—Me iré en un par de días, considéralo hasta entonces. —El más joven lo miró como si fuese un ladrón el resto de la tarde, él no se despegó del moreno ni lo dejó retomar la conversación. Que chico más inteligente.

Para Griffin esa velada fue todo un espectáculo. Su hermano menor siempre se había mostrado recio ante la idea de compartir al japonés, a veces el rubio esbozaba un puchero y hacía una pataleta cuando él acaparaba demasiado las risas de la libertad, sin embargo, él pensaba que era un capricho de la edad, ahora él tenía sus dudas. Los ojitos de Aslan se llenaban de esperanza cuando se encontraban con las obsidianas del psicólogo, aunque él presentía que eso podía ser un pequeño enamoramiento no esperaba que fuese verdad. Al parecer a su hermano le aguardaba un largo camino para conquistar el corazón del japonés, al menos, él se encargaría de apoyarlo.

Aslan no pudo dormir esa noche.

¿Celos? No. Claro que no. El nuevo tinte de Shorter debió haber acabado con su última neurona viva para que pensase eso. Él no quería tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos. ¿Cómo se podía deshacer de ellos? Pero la idea de Sing arrebatándole a su persona _especial_ solo lo hizo enfermarse.

Esa sensación empeoró con los días.

Si antes solo le molestaba que ese gigante estuviese cerca del moreno ahora hasta la presencia de Griffin le fastidiaba. Eso no le gustaba. La pancita le dolía cada vez que Eiji reía con alguien más, las manos se le empapaban de sudor y un asqueroso sabor le inundaba la boca. La ferocidad de esos sentimientos le pareció mortal.

—¿Estoy enfermo? —Ya iban más de tres días desde que el rubio estaba en cama. La sonrisa de su hermano mayor lo llenó de culpa, él jamás había tenido algún sentimiento negativo hacia el castaño, no obstante, ahora él le molestaba. ¿Qué eran esos celos? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo? Tal vez su papá tenía razón.

Quizás él era un niño malo.

—Aslan… —El nombrado le hizo espacio en la cama.

—¿Lo estoy? ¿Me tomaste la temperatura? —El más alto juntó sus frentes antes de negar.

—Nada de fiebre. —La frustración hizo que él inflase los mofletes y tensase el ceño. La juventud se le estaba yendo demasiado rápido—. ¿Te duele algo? —El rubio presionó con fuerza sus párpados antes de asentir energéticamente.

—Acá. —Que él apuntase a su corazón lo hizo contener una carcajada—. Me duele mucho acá. —La voz de Shorter le taladró entre los pensamientos—. ¿Estoy enfermo de celos? —La ternura con la que Griffin lo contempló fue desbordante.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Shorter. —El nuevo amigo de Aslan era bastante particular, el chico llevaba lentes de sol en pleno invierno y se había teñido el cabello a un estridente púrpura sin permiso de sus padres. Todo un rebelde sin causa—. ¡Él dijo que Sing se lo quería robar! —Mantener la seriedad fue imposible para el mayor.

—¿Eso dijo? —Ver a su pequeño hermano enfurruñado le recordó a un gato erizado.

—¡Y es verdad! ¡Él se lo quiere llevar lejos! —Los ojitos se le agolparon de lágrimas ante el mero pensamiento, Eiji Okumura era su persona _especial_ , cuando nadie lo escuchó sobre el entrenador de béisbol él lo hizo, él nunca lo trató de manera brusca ni lo forzó a hablar—. ¿Él es más importante que yo?

—¿Por qué no se lo vas a preguntar tú mismo? —El rubio apretó las frazadas con fuerza.

—Tengo miedo… —Aprender sobre tantas emociones de golpe era demasiado para él, sin embargo, él ya estaba en ese torbellino—. ¿Y si ya se fue? —Una gotita de tristeza le escurrió hacia la mejilla—. ¿Y si no se despidió de mí?

—Él no se ha ido. —Para el castaño la presencia de Eiji era un alivio.

Él sabía que Jim odiaba a su hermano menor por el parecido que él tenía con la mujer que lo dejó, sin embargo, que frustrante era verlo desquitarse con el infante. Aslan le contó sobre Barba Azul y él solo se mofó, las manchas en su amanecer fueron culpa de ese hombre, él le guardaba rencor, no obstante, debía ser fuerte. Si él no estaba dispuesto a jugar con el rol de padre, sería Griffin quien le daría todo el amor de una familia al rubio, nada le faltaría mientras él pudiese hacer algo. Y si su adoración acababa llevando ese enamoramiento aún más lejos él sería la primera persona en alentarlo.

—¿No vas a ir a preguntarle? —Tomando una bocanada de valor él asintió antes de bajarse de la cama.

—¿Y si Sing es más importante? —Para Griffin fue toda una sorpresa lo posesivo que resultó ser Aslan con el japonés—. ¿Y si él es su persona especial? —Sin embargo, lo entendía, el psicólogo era como un girasol.

—Solo tienes una manera de averiguarlo. —Que él apuntase la puerta hizo que su hermano menor rodase los ojos.

—Sabelotodo. —Vaya, una primera muestra de rebeldía—. Iré. —Ojala este no fuese el inicio de una caótica adolescencia.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera él se armó de coraje antes de dirigirse hacia la casa del japonés. Cape Cod era un pueblo pequeño y pintoresco, ignorando la tragedia de hace algunos años era seguro vagar por ahí. La frustración le hirvió en las venas cuando él vislumbró al gigante plantando girasoles en el jardín de su futuro marido, el rostro le ardió en cólera, el cuerpo se le tensó. Aunque Sing Soo-Ling sabía que él era solo un niño encontrarse con esos jades lo puso ansioso, el chico parecía haber canalizado todo su odio para arrojárselo en esa expresión. ¿Cómo un niño tan dulce podía ser así de agresivo?

—¡No puedes llevártelo! —Sus manos se paralizaron sobre la tierra cuando él lo interrumpió—. Yo me casaré con Eiji cuando sea grande, no puedes robártelo. —Basto esa frase para que el más alto entendiera.

—¿Es así? —Los ojos de Sing se centraron en las manos del infante—. Yo no veo tu sortija. —La irritación en el rubio fue tan transparente que le resultó hilarante. Eiji jamás le había dicho que tenía un pretendiente.

—Tampoco veo la tuya. —El corazoncito de Aslan se detuvo cuando tomó la mano del mayor y encontró un anillo bajo los restos de tierra—. ¿Tú…? —Sus ojos se llenaron de terror—. ¿T-Te casaste con Eiji? —Sing no pudo seguirlo molestando al verlo tan angustiado.

—Akira es el nombre de mi esposa, su nombre significa lo mismo que el tuyo. —El fulgor que se posó sobre esos jades lo hizo sonreír—. Eiji y yo solo somos buenos amigos, pero me siento herido de que él no me contase sobre su futuro marido. —El rubio infló el pecho con orgullo antes de acomodar sus palmas sobre su cadera.

—Se lo volveré a proponer en ocho años, queremos ser discretos hasta entonces.

—¿Sing? ¿Con quién estás hablando? —El tiempo se detuvo para Aslan Jade Callenreese esa tarde. Ver a Eiji Okumura con un gigantesco gorro de mimbre, con una jardinera gastada y el cabello repleto de pétalos entremezclados con tierra fue una imagen que le descolocó los latidos, por más que él se palpó el pecho no pudo encontrar lo qué estaba mal—. Aslan. —Sin embargo, que sonrisa más hermosa él le regaló.

—Tu futuro marido te vino a ver. —El moreno se frotó el entrecejo, todo Cape Cod parecía molestarlo con esa promesa. Sutileza no era una palabra que encajase con esos relucientes jades—. Él me acusó de robarte. —Un estrepitoso sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas del más joven.

—Eiji. —Él se paró con firmeza frente al japonés—. ¿Quieres más a Sing o me quieres más a mí? —La vergüenza fue contagiosa en el descaro de esa pregunta.

—¿Qué? —El rostro le ardió, aunque Aslan era un chico muy dulce a veces él tenía estos momentos de desfachatez—. ¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso?

—Por favor, responde. —La determinación con la que se lo pidió lo dejó entre la espada y la pared.

—Sí Eiji, yo también quiero saber. —En ese momento él entendió la razón por la que Griffin y Sing se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, ambos amaban molestarlo. ¿Qué acaso nadie lo respetaba?

—¿No soy especial? —El temor que deformó esas facciones lo forzó a inclinarse a su lado—Por favor, responde.

—Eres la persona más especial que conozco. —El moreno se quitó el sombrero para colocarlo sobre esa rebelde mata de mechones rubios.

—¿Entonces no me dejaras? —Aslan quiso abrazarlo, sin embargo, él sintió que el corazón le explotaría si lo hacía. Tal vez sí estaba enfermo pero ya no de celos—. ¿Él no te robará? —Para Sing fue hilarante haberle causado esa impresión al infante, sin embargo, no se equivocaba, él estaba tratando de sacarlo de Cape Cod.

—Sing no es tan fuerte como para robarme. —El nombrado lució ofendido por el comentario—. Y no puedo irme si prometí estar siempre a tu lado ¿verdad? —El más joven asintió con ferocidad—. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a plantar girasoles? Nos hacen falta manos extras. —Como si el mundo recién estuviese cobrando sentido Aslan se miró las palmas.

—Yo puedo ayudar. —Él quería convertirse pronto en un adulto para poderse casarse con Eiji.

—¿No eres muy pequeño para trabajar con tierra? —El más joven se sintió profundamente ofendido por la pregunta.

—¡Algún día seré mucho más alto y fuerte que tú! —La veracidad de esa amenaza le generó un escalofrío, Sing le hizo espacio a su lado para que pudiese plantar algunas semillas.

—Bien pero no serás más guapo que yo. —La sonrisa pícara que ese niño le regaló…

—Yo ya soy más guapo ¿verdad Eiji? —Fue un anuncio para la tragedia.

—Tengo que darle la razón. —El moreno se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento Sing. —Ese fue un preludio para lo que sería una adolescencia catastrófica.

Fue dos años después cuando él entendió el verdadero peso de sus sentimientos por Eiji Okumura.

Fue a los doces años cuando él se dio cuenta que no era _normal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da mucha ternura estar escribiendo esto, será una semana más o menos soft.
> 
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que estén muy bien!


	3. ¡Nada nunca va bien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Que no se pierda mi sagrada costumbre de actualizar en la madrugada, pero la vida de estudiante que trabaja es precaria y triste.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño que le han dado a este pequeño fic, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias!

—¡Te quedaras ahí hasta que seas normal!

A Aslan le tomó tiempo procesar las palabras de su padre, lágrimas aún escurrían desde sus mejillas hacia su mentón, la cara le dolía por los golpes, su chaqueta favorita se había roto cuando él se trató de defender. La saña que Jim le regaló antes de cerrar la puerta del granero fue algo que no pudo entender pero le dolió. Los ojitos se le llenaron de pena cuando lo abandonó ahí adentro. ¿Por qué su papá no lo quería? Él se esforzaba en ser un niño bueno, Jennifer alababa lo útil que era en las tareas domésticas, Griffin presumía sus notas por todo el pueblo, Eiji siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa en su casa.

¿Por qué él lo trataba tan mal? Los demás papás no le pegaban a sus hijos, sus amigos no tenían que ocultar sus moretones con ropa grande, sus casas no estaban llenas de gritos.

¿Por qué él lo miraba con tanto asco? Él apoyó su rostro contra sus rodillas, aunque llevaba más de dos horas llorando la tristeza no parecía tener final. Odiaba que Griffin saliese de Cape Cod, cada vez que eso pasaba él terminaba encerrado en ese granero.

Porque él no era normal.

Él era un _maricón._

—¡Aslan! —La violencia con la que el nombrado tiritó quebró el corazón de Shorter Wong, no era un secreto para la clase lo violento que era el padre de su mejor amigo—. ¿Estás bien? —Cada vez que lo encerraba él iba a rescatarlo.

—No me pegó tan fuerte como antes. —Sin embargo, él estaba cubierto de púrpura—. Soy un hombre, no soy débil. —Un hipeo escapó entre sus palabras, él se limpió con fuerza la cara, no obstante, la pena no dejó de escurrir de sus ojitos. Porque le dolía.

—¡Esa niña es una estúpida! —Él quería que su papá lo amara—. Además es fea. —La frustración con la que el moreno chasqueó la lengua lo hizo sonreír.

¿Por qué habían llegado a esto?

Una compañera quiso robarle un beso al pequeño Aslan, sin embargo, él la evadió diciendo que ya tenía a su persona _especial._ La chica armó un berrinche que terminó convocando a ambos apoderados a dirección. Para Jim Callenreese fue impensable que su hijo rechazase a una mujer por un hombre. A él le enfermaba la presencia del psicólogo, el maldito había corrompido al rubio para convertirlo en un maricón igual a él, que abominación más inmunda. Era repugnante, él no permitiría semejante perversión bajo su techo, él no sería el hazmerreír del pueblo. Si tenía que reformarlo a golpes, a tortura y a insultos, lo haría. Cuando fuese un _hombre_ él se lo agradecería.

Él lo haría _normal._

—¿Crees que soy raro? —La pregunta de Aslan escapó bajita, casi con temor a ser pronunciada—. ¿Debí haberla besado? —Tratando de lucir genial el moreno se quitó los lentes de sol antes de posar.

—Ella es más fea que Nadia, te hubieses tenido que ir a lavar la boca si la besabas. —Escucharlo reír aligeró la tensión, ambos estaban cubiertos de paja entremezclada con tierra, ese granero parecía a punto de colapsar.

—Ella no es Eiji, por eso no la pude besar. —Él apretó sus rodillas, la mirada le punzaba tanto como el pecho—. Eiji es mucho más bonito. —Shorter frunció la boca antes de asentir.

—Es verdad. —El más alto se había acostumbrado a ver esa clase de expresión en su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Aslan pensaba en el japonés los ojos se le encendían con una pasión abrumadora y una sonrisa tan bella que no era verosímil se pintaba sobre sus labios—. Pero Eiji es un chico… —El terror lo hizo morderse la lengua.

—Sí… —Pero estaba bien. Su papá decía que ser maricón era solo una faceta, pronto se le pasaría, era como un resfriado ¿verdad?

—Aslan. —El nombrado asintió—. ¿Por qué te deben gustar las niñas? —La perplejidad lo forzó a parpadear una infinidad de veces.

—¿Qué? —Shorter mordió una espiga mientras se dejaba caer sobre la paja.

—Nunca escuché que esa fuese una regla, no nos la han pasado en clase y mis papás tampoco me la han enseñado. —Él enfocó su atención en las grietas del techo—. ¿Es una obligación que te gusten las chicas? —Shorter no se complicaba la vida con ese problema, las niñas de su salón eran demasiado feas para ser dignas del encanto Wong.

—Mi papá dijo que sí.

—Tu papá es un mentiroso. —Al moreno no le convencía esa ridícula regla, sin embargo, cuando veía tan crueles marcas en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo él entendía por qué no lo cuestionaba. No poder ayudarlo lo llenaba de impotencia—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Mi mamá comprará pizza.

—No. —Él se acarició la sangre de los nudillos—. Quiero ir con Eiji.

Su padre aprovechó el viaje de Griffin para estrellarlo contra la realidad, el hombre lo trataba como una peste, cada vez que el pequeño Aslan buscaba una muestra de cariño él no solo lo rechazaba sino que también se iba a limpiar, porque los maricones eran sucios y él no se quería contagiar. Semejante crueldad para un niño de solo doces años fue letal. El rubio jamás se cuestionó sobre la moralidad de sus sentimientos hasta ese punto.

A él debían gustarle las niñas.

Esta era solo una faceta.

—Aslan. —Sin embargo, su corazón golpeó con tanta violencia cuando el japonés lo recibió en su casa—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La preocupación que él le mostró fue tan hermosa que le resultó irreal.

—Me caí. —El psicólogo sabía que eso era mentira, no obstante, no lo presionaría para hablar.

—Hoy vuelve Griffin ¿verdad? —La esperanza con la que resplandecieron esos jades se lo confirmó—. Esperémoslo juntos.

El más joven amaba pasar tiempo en la casa del moreno, siempre había un aroma agradable dentro, las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías bonitas y habían muchos juguetes a causa de su trabajo. La cabaña era tan cálida como el dueño, era tan diferente a donde él debía regresar, en ese lugar lo único que abundaba eran las botellas, las colillas y el hambre. Él negó, cuando él se pudiese casar con Eiji ellos vivirían en un lugar así pero más grande ¡sí! Con muchos libros para leerlos juntos y una gran televisión, así ellos podrían ver plaza sésamo para corregir el terrible acento de su futuro esposo. Cierto…

Ellos eran hombres, que tonto, ellos no se podían casar.

Él se apretó el pecho con fuerza, los labios le temblaron, la garganta se le cerró.

Él debía ser normal.

—¿No notas nada diferente por acá? —Los latidos le retumbaron con una fuerza paralizante cuando esas obsidianas lo volvieron a encontrar—. ¿No notas a alguien más? —La confianza con la que el infante recorrió su casa le dio ternura. Aslan estaba demasiado cómodo con él, eso le alegraba, la niñez debía ser atesorada no corrompida, por eso él lo cuidaría.

—¡Un perrito! —El rostro se le iluminó cuando vislumbró a un cachorro dormitando sobre el sofá, su pelaje era tan dorado como el sol, su cuerpo era tan pequeño que él temió acariciarlo.

—Lo encontré esta tarde y no lo pude dejar. —Eiji se inclinó a su lado—. Me recordó a ti con esos mechones tan rebeldes. —Las mejillas se le incendiaron cuando él le acarició la cabeza, el tacto lo llenó de electricidad y chispas.

—¿Tiene nombre? —Él negó.

—Esperaba que tú me ayudaras a ponerle uno. —Esa confesión fue demasiado para su corazón—. Tener un perro es una responsabilidad muy grande, no podré yo solo.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que cuide de él? —Era injusto. La belleza de Eiji Okumura era delirante, al rubio le encantaba contemplarlo, él no podía evitar quedar embobado por tan hermosa imagen.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Aslan presionó sus párpados antes de asentir energéticamente.

—Buddy. —El cachorro bostezó entre sueños—. Ese será su nombre. —La determinación con la que él lo pronunció enterneció al moreno, sin duda haber rescatado a aquel Golden Terrier de la muerte fue la decisión correcta.

—Sonaste como todo un papá orgulloso. —El rostro se le encendió con un estridente escarlata, las manos se le empaparon de nervios, la cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos extraños. No. No. ¡No! Él debía ser normal—. Está en buenas manos. —Qué terrible fue anhelar formar una familia entre ellos tres.

Nada nunca iba bien.

—Hoy una niña de mi salón me trató de besar. —La confesión lo tomó por sorpresa, el silencio fue un arrullo para tan descorazonada expresión—. ¿Cuándo seré normal? —No tuvo que decirle más para que él supiese que Jim era el causante de semejante quiebre.

—Déjame ver… —La ternura con la que él le acunó el rostro le caló hasta lo más profundo del alma—. No veo nada raro por aquí. —No pero él sí.

—¿Seguro? —Porque mientras el moreno lo trataba de consolar él no pudo evitar pensar algo.

—Seguro. —Eiji Okumura era mucho más bonito que todas las niñas de su salón. Él era inteligente, él era gracioso, él era bueno, él era cálido, él era tanto…—. Aslan, nadie te puede forzar a besarlo si no quieres, esa es tu decisión. —Él siempre pensó que era un niño malo, ahora estaba seguro.

Porque su girasol era tan hermoso. Y él no se parecía en nada.

—¿Podemos ordenar pizza para cenar? —Él se odió por pensar así.

—Qué pena, justo había preparado algo de natto. —Porque sabía que no era normal que un niño de doce años pensase eso—. ¿No quieres un poco? —El chasquido de lengua que le regaló fue feroz.

—Esa cosa sabe asquerosa. —Al rubio le pareció tan adorable el puchero de indignación que el japonés le regaló.

—¿Me estas llamando mal cocinero?

—Te quedan mejor las ensaladas de aguacate con camarones. —El más alto se rindió, él nunca podía cuando se trataba de Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Él trató de olvidarse de sus sentimientos el resto de la pijamada. Poder reír con el japonés mientras veían una película y comían chatarra no tuvo precio, esto era mucho más divertido que pasar tiempo con sus amigos o con Griffin. Mariposas le revolotearon adentro del vientre cuando sus manos se rozaron por accidente en el sillón, sus mejillas fueron teñidas con fiebre, sus piernas temblaron con ansiedad, la caricia fue insignificante entre las risas del ambiente, sin embargo, para él fue importante.

Cuando Eiji se quedó dormido él se dio el valor para hacer algo que no quería confrontar pero necesitaba corroborar, tratando de no despertar a Buddy él se inclinó hacia el contrario para darle un beso en la mejilla, el tacto fue inocente y efímero, no obstante, fue lo suficientemente sincero para hacerlo llorar.

Porque él quería que su primer beso fuese con Eiji, no con una niña.

Y no era justo.

Él quería ser normal.

Griffin llegó a la mañana siguiente para recogerlo, la imagen que encontró le llenó el alma de ternura, ver a su pequeño hermano aferrado al moreno como un gato celoso lo hizo reír, harían una pareja encantadora en algunos años, una mota de pelo dorado captó su atención: un perro, aunque el japonés no quería mascotas acabó adoptando uno, seguramente fue abandonado. Él era esa clase de persona, aquella con una increíble habilidad para sentir la última y desesperada señal de auxilio que los demás enviaban.

Ese salto inquebrantable de libertad fue lo que embelesó a su amanecer.

Dejándole una nota de agradecimiento él cargó a Aslan hasta su hogar, encontrarlo con la cara hinchada y las muñecas moradas lo llenó de impotencia, Sing Soo-Ling lo había estado asesorando para que él se pudiese convertir en el tutor legal de su hermano, sin embargo, el caso estaba estancado. Maldición, odiaba que Jim tuviese tanto control. 

—Griffin. —Que su hermanito rompiese en llanto le partió el alma. Sus ojos estaban tan irritados como sus mejillas, su tiritar fue compulsivo sobre la cama.

—¿Te duele algo? —La pena solo se intensificó cuando él lo acunó entre sus brazos. 

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Todo el cuerpo de Aslan se encogió entre las sábanas, la voz se le nubló por la tristeza, el desconsuelo lo abrumó—. ¡Yo no quiero ser un maricón! ¡Yo no quiero estar enfermo! —No existió palabra suficiente para describir la furia que le causó escuchar aquello.

—Aslan... —Su hermano era solo un niño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterle esas ideas en la cabeza?

—Tuve mucho miedo. —La fragilidad con la que se aferró a su camisa fue una daga contra su pecho—. Papá me trató de ahogar antes de encerrarme en el granero, tuve mucho miedo. —Que impotencia más destructiva era no podérselo llevar.

—Quizás deberíamos buscar otro lugar para vivir. —El terror en esos jades lo hizo proseguir—. Podríamos quedarnos con Eiji. —Griffin sabía que el moreno no se negaría, él era un amigo excepcional.

—¡No! ¡No quiero quedarme con él jamás! —Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchó rechazarlo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que él tiritase así?

—¿Se pelearon? —El más joven apretó con violencia sus párpados antes de negar—. ¿Entonces?

¡Nada nunca iba bien!

—Él es un hombre. —La sinceridad en ese sollozo fue destructiva—. Él debería ser una mujer para gustarme. —El pequeño Aslan se odió a sí mismo por no poder cambiar sus sentimientos. Él quería con desesperación que su padre lo aceptara, los demás papás llevaban a sus hijos a jugar al parque, ellos les daban abrazos no golpes, ellos les decían que estaban orgullosos no que eran una aberración.

¿Por qué el suyo no podía ser así?

¡Cierto! Él no era _normal._

—¿Cuándo me voy a curar? —Griffin trató de recomponerse frente a tan desgarradora imagen, él se profesó como un fracaso, su único trabajo era resguardar la inocencia de su hermano y falló.

—No tienes absolutamente nada malo, Aslan. —La seriedad de esa confesión tensó el ambiente—. Puedes amar a quien quieras, hombre o mujer, da igual, mientras sea una buena persona no importa. —Las lágrimas no cesaron, sin embargo, estas ya no fueron por pena.

—Pero… —Fueron por confusión—. Papá dijo que los demás niños sentirán asco de mí. —¿Él era normal o no lo era? ¿Él podía seguir viendo al japonés o tenía que evitarlo? ¿Estaba bien querer besarlo o merecía ser golpeado?

—Papá es un estúpido. —La risa del rubio lo calmó—. ¿Cambiarían tus sentimientos hacia tu persona especial si él fuese mujer? —Él jamás se cuestionó algo tan complejo porque a él no le importaba.

Eiji era Eiji, por eso le gustaba.

—No, me daría igual.

—Bien. —Que Griffin no se limpiase las manos luego de tocarlo lo hizo sentirse como él otra vez—. No permitas que nadie te haga dudar sobre lo que sientes, puede que escojas un camino difícil y te encuentres con gente mala en este pueblo, pero tienes la libertad para decidir a quién amar, que nadie te la quite. —Jim se había encargado de traumatizarlo durante esa semana para hacerlo sentir asqueroso.

—Griffin. —El aludido le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Me amas aunque me quiera casar con Eiji? —La inocencia de esa pregunta fue mortal.

—Te amo aunque tengas pésimo gusto para los maridos. —El puchero del más joven lo hizo sonreír.

—No hables así de tu futuro cuñado, él es lindo. —Aslan no entendió esa noche si él era normal, sin embargo, le dejó de importar—. Ahora tenemos un hijo. —La picardía con la que musitó aquello dejó pasmado al castaño, así que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No les he dado mi bendición.

—No la necesito. —El más joven se encogió de hombros—. Debo ser un buen papá para Buddy y crecer pronto. —Griffin se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

—Pero no demasiado pronto. —El silencio en el cuarto fue tan agradable como intoxicante—. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

—Yo quiero leerte uno para practicar, no puedo fallarle a Buddy ni a Eiji.

Fue dos años después cuando la ternura de Aslan Jade Callenreese desapareció.

Fue a los 14 años cuando él se convirtió en Ash Lynx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya es un poco obvio que saltamos cada dos años en el fic, pero me gusta destacarlo. Mañana saltamos a una edad complicada, pobre Eiji.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	4. Dame una oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien hoy, el capítulo me dio mucha ternura escribirlo, esto no quedó como en mi mente pero me gustó el resultado, así que espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Mil gracias por leer.

Él no comprendía lo qué estaba haciendo mal.

Él y Eiji Okumura llevaban dos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo, gracias a Griffin habían hablado incontables veces sobre su futuro matrimonio, incluso tenían un hijo, el compromiso era tan real como dulce, hasta habían matriculado a Buddy en una escuela de adiestramiento. ¿Entonces, por qué él sentía que no lo estaba tomando enserio? Pese a sus esfuerzos por convertirse en un caballero el japonés lo seguía contemplando con una ternura fastidiosa, él ya no era un mocoso. ¡No! ¡Él era el hombre de la casa!

¿Por qué no solo podía caer por sus encantos y ya?

Para el pequeño Aslan Jade Callenreese ganarse el corazón del psicólogo lo impulsó a convertirse en alguien _genial_. Con ayuda de Shorter él transformó aquella lacia cabellera dorada en una rebelde mata de fijador, con sus otros amigos él formó su propia pandilla en la escuela, incluso eligió un apodo increíble para hacerse renombre. Ash Lynx, sí, ese era un nombre que gritaba «futuro esposo de Eiji Okumura»

¿Qué problema había en todo esto? La pandilla de Frederick Arthur. Mientras sus amigos se encargaban de proteger el patio en los recesos, esos delincuentes esparcían el terror robando almuerzos o abusando del más débil. El pequeño Aslan no pudo tolerar aquello, por eso lo confrontó, además el estúpido de Arthur se mofó de él al llamarlo maricón, lo que no le importaba, no obstante, esta vez se burló del japonés, eso gatilló una furia que él no sabía que contenía.

—¿No me dirás nada? —Estar sentado junto al moreno en el pórtico de la cabaña era una imagen que arremetía contra su corazón, aún enfadado él lucía bonito.

—Él empezó. —Luego de golpear a Arthur hasta hacerlo llorar el director citó a Griffin a una reunión—. Yo no tuve la culpa. —Blanca era un maldito traidor.

—Ese no es el punto Aslan.

—Ash. —La ferocidad con la que lo interrumpió lo hizo parpadear—. Mi nombre ahora es Ash Lynx. —El japonés rodó los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con la ternura de su amanecer? El chico que tenía frente a él no se parecía en nada.

—Solucionar los problemas con violencia no es la manera correcta. —La brutalidad con la que el rubio se mordió el labio y se apretó las rodillas lo paralizó. Aunque él era en verdad hermoso, siempre llevaba una expresión severa, casi como un cachorro de león.

—¿No? Jim estaría orgulloso si lo supiera. —Mencionar a su padre era amargo, a él le tomó años comprender su situación—. El viejo se lo gritaría a todo Cape Cod para que supieran que su hijo no es un maricón, sino un hombre. —Jim Callenreese no lo amaba—. Griffin debería contárselo para que lo pueda presumir. —Y nada de lo que el pequeño Aslan hiciese sería suficiente para él.

—No seas así con él.

No era justo.

Él no tenía una mamá. ¿Por qué su papá no pudo actuar como uno durante su infancia? Él necesitaba de ese cariño, él necesitaba que lo hiciesen sentir importante, él suplicó tan desesperado por esa aprobación, pero nunca llegó, el maldito se encargó de plantarle una infinidad de traumas que hoy debía cargar.

—Él se lo buscó. —Él se encogió hacia delante, sus manos cosquillearon cuando él acarició a Buddy en el escalón inferior del pórtico—. Además, él dijo algo malo sobre ti. —La sinceridad en esa confesión le enterneció el alma, él sonrió, en el fondo no había cambiado.

—Lo entiendo, yo hablaré con Blanca.

A Aslan no le importaba salir herido, al contrario, lo disfrutaba, sin embargo, apenas amenazaban al japonés él se descontrolaba. Porque estaba bien que hiriesen a un niño malo como él pero Eiji Okumura era hermoso, él era la existencia más bondadosa que tenía aquel nauseabundo pueblo. Él no permitiría que hiriesen a su girasol, él lo protegería.

—Pero si vuelves a armar un espectáculo así no tendremos más noches de películas. —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, su mejilla se hundió contra su puño, las cejas se le tensaron—. Por cierto, hoy Sing vendrá de visita, prepararé algo delicioso para cenar. —Eso afeó aún más su expresión.

—Él se puede quedar en un hostal, no lo tienes que recibir acá. —Pese a los años esos celos nunca desaparecieron, porque su adoración sí miraba a Sing Soo-Ling como si fuese un hombre.

—No seas así con él, dijo que te había comprado un regalo. —No como un niño—. ¿Tienes hambre ahora? Podemos ir a comer hot dogs cuando Griffin regrese. —La brisa electrizó su cordura, esos lacios cabellos de noche se convirtieron en una bella maraña de irrealidad, esas profundas obsidianas fulguraron aún más bajo la intensidad del sol, él no pudo tragar, él no pudo respirar.

—¿Podemos ir solo tú y yo? —La intensidad con la que Eiji lo contempló fue abrumadora, él sabía que era imposible, no obstante, el psicólogo parecía hacerse más bonito cada día. Más etéreo, más inalcanzable, más hipnotizante.

—¿Tanta hambre tienes? —Tal vez era su enamoramiento destrozándole la razón.

—Bastante. —Quizás el amor había acabado con su última neurona para dejarlo tan tonto como los demás niños de su salón. El japonés estiró sus manos hacia el cielo antes de resignarse.

—Bien, vamos. —Buddy despertó por la emoción con la que Ash saltó.

—¡Es una cita! —Las orejas le ardieron, mierda, dejó escapar un pensamiento—. Claro, eres afortunado de tenerla, muchas chicas quisieran tu lugar. —Él debía actuar genial. ¡Cierto! Él debía poner los consejos de Shorter Wong en práctica.

—Así que ya eres todo un rompecorazones. —La altanería de esa sonrisa le generó un escalofrío.

—Muchas chicas caen por el encanto Lynx, pero no las puedo culpar. —La expresión de indignación del moreno lo llenó de ansiedad—. Suelo rechazarlas, aunque contigo haré una excepción. —¡Abortar misión! El japonés se había acercado demasiado a su rostro, él escucharía la violencia con la que estaba gritando su corazón—. ¿Q-Qué? —Saborear su aliento fue embriagador. 

—Mientras te ignoraba me di cuenta de algo… —Que él enredase sus dedos entre sus cabellos fue despiadado, la garganta se le trabó en un nudo, todo él ardió en fiebre—. Tus pestañas también son rubias.

—Ahí abajo también. ¿Quieres ver?

—¿De verdad? ¡Déjame ver!— La mente le explotó frente a esa reacción, su boca no pudo articular ninguna palabra, el corazón se le atoró en la tráquea—. Era una broma. —Hasta la punta de la nariz se le incineró—. Iré por mi billetera. —No era justo.

¡Él estaba tratando de coquetear con Eiji Okumura!

¿Por qué él era el único seducido?

Con la llegada de la adolescencia él tuvo que aceptar una realidad tan vergonzosa como delirante, el japonés no solo era un chico bonito, no, él era increíblemente sensual, ni siquiera se daba cuenta, sin embargo, Aslan quedaba embobado con sus curvas cada vez que lo vislumbraba, su mente se había llenado de él con una peligrosa compulsión, en varias ocasiones él se tuvo que limpiar la cara para disimular el deseo, así él supo que nunca podría gustarle una chica ni sería normal. La inocencia de ese amor se empezó a encender con tan encandilados pensamientos, él quería tocarlo, él quería besarlo, él quería que lo tomase enserio. 

Él necesitaba de una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, los consejos de Shorter solo lo humillaron, hasta Griffin se burló de él cuando escuchó sus intentos de coqueteo. Pero no era su culpa. El moreno lo ponía nervioso, su IQ de 200 puntos era nulo bajo sonrisa tan meliflua, su cara esbozaba una expresión estúpida al contemplarlo, el estómago le retumbaba con electricidad, la pasión se le desbordaba por ese conejo salvaje, porque sí, el japonés era tan adorable como indomable, eso le encantaba. Maldición, él le gustaba tanto.

—¡¿No se los mostraste?! —El grito de Shorter captó la atención de toda la clase, el rubio enrojeció al ser el centro de los murmullos—. Amigo, esa era la mejor parte del plan.

—Cállate. —El más joven quiso desaparecer bajo la estridencia de las carcajadas—. No esperaba que él reaccionara así, dijiste que le daría vergüenza y caería rendido entre mis brazos. —El moreno se encogió de hombros antes de estirar sus piernas bajo la mesa.

—A mí me funcionó… —La saña con la que él elevó una ceja lo forzó a continuar—. En mi mente salió bien al menos. —¿Por qué le pidió consejos amorosos a Shorter Wong si él jamás había tenido una novia? Fácil, estaba desesperado.

—Debe creer que soy un idiota. —Las pretendientes del más alto eran tan inexistentes como su dignidad—. No quiero regresar a casa, además Sing estará ahí. —Él dejó caer su cara contra la mesa. El primer amor era difícil.

—Puedo pedirle a los chicos que armemos otra pelea con Arthur para que lo impresiones. —Bones y Alex intercambiaron una mirada amarga desde atrás, aunque estar en una pandilla era genial ellos no querían más problemas—. ¡Ya sé! —Los lentes se le cayeron por culpa de la emoción—. ¡Te podemos ayudar a confesarte! Podemos hacer un cartel gigante en arte y luego ir a su casa para cantarle una serenata. —La mera imagen mental lo hizo colapsar.

—No, eso no funcionará. —Él quería a su mejor amigo, no obstante, él cantaba como un animal en agonía.

—Podemos armar una cena romántica con natto.

—Si quisiera morir intoxicado comería en la cafetería. —El más alto apoyó su mentón contra sus nudillos.

—¿No quieres probar mostrándole los de ahí abajo? Eso nunca falla.

—¡Por favor ya paren! —El chico de adelante bajó su libro antes de mirar a la pareja—. No me quería entrometer pero ya no soporto más esta tortura. —Aunque era un hombre su rostro era delicado y hermoso, su cabello era largo, su silueta fina.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —A Shorter no le gustaba que se entrometiesen en sus asuntos, además él jamás había hablado con Yut-Lung Lee, sus padres le pidieron que se mantuviese lejos de ese apellido.

—Más que tú, obviamente. —La elegancia en sus movimientos lo embelesó—. Si quieres conquistar el corazón de alguien no escuches a ese idiota. —La seguridad en esas palabras fue suficiente para captar su atención.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer para conseguir una oportunidad?

—Un gesto significativo y sincero. —Yut-Lung Lee se la pasaba leyendo novelas sobre romance, él se consideraba un experto en el amor aun siendo un niño—. Es simple.

—Eso podría funcionar. —La mente del rubio corrió al revés, una sonrisa traviesa se pintó sobre sus labios.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Lo vas a escuchar a él? —El moreno chasqueó la lengua antes de inflar sus mejillas—. ¿Ya estas contento Yut-Lung? Cuando lo rechacen será tu culpa. —El nombrado elevó una ceja con desinterés.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —La apatía en esos ojos fue un flechazo directo a su corazón—. Yo solo quería ayudar a Ash, tus consejos son una basura. —Fue a los 14 años cuando Shorter entendió por qué ninguna chica era digna del encanto Wong.

—Ash… —Él no necesitaba de una niña bonita, él quería a una víbora de lengua afilada—. ¿Debería mostrarle los de ahí abajo? —El nombrado se frotó el entrecejo suplicando por paciencia. Su mejor amigo tendría una historia dura en el romance, era una pena que no fuese todo un galante como él.

Pero no todos podían ser Ash Lynx.

Él estuvo una semana preparándose para llevar a cabo su plan, la estadía de Sing en su casa complicó la situación, sin embargo, no le importó, él la arregló a escondidas. 

Fue cuando Jim se sobrepasó en una discusión que Griffin decidió empacar sus cosas y escapar con su hermano menor hacia aquel rincón de paz. Eiji ni siquiera le tuvo que preguntar, ver los moretones entremezclados con la angustia fue lo suficiente para que él le abriese sus puertas y les diese un hogar. Era triste la facilidad con la que se normalizaba la violencia y se confundía con educación, eso lo llenaba de impotencia, sin embargo, ellos eran sus amigos y él los cuidaría. El rubio se apegó aún más a él luego de esa tragedia.

Porque Eiji Okumura lo era todo para Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Él era feliz, él sabía que al menos había una persona que se preocupaba por él y no esperaba nada a cambio. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Era el sentimiento más feliz del mundo. Él se lo quería expresar con claridad.

Cuando Sing y Griffin fueron a comprar él aprovechó la oportunidad para poner su encanto a prueba.

—Eiji, ¿podemos hablar? —El nombrado estaba acariciando a Buddy cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—Claro. —Él aún debía limpiar los trastes, la cocina era un caos—. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —La determinación con la que Ash se aferró a su mano lo hizo chocar contra la mesa.

—¡Dame una oportunidad! —La pasión con la que se pintaron esos jades lo dejó sin aliento, la ferocidad en esas facciones le recordó a un lince al asecho.

—¿Qué? —Él no supo la razón pero enrojeció—. ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —Aunque era ridículo sentirse nervioso la galantería de esa mirada lo electrizó.

—Quiero que me des una oportunidad. —El más joven se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas—. Eiji, llevo una vida enamorado de ti, necesito que me esperes un poco más. —Él sacó de su chaqueta un anillo dorado con un grabado de girasol—. No te entregaré a nadie. —La intensidad con la que se tiñeron las mejillas del aludido lo llenó de satisfacción.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —La joya era tan delicada como hermosa, un jade se encontraba incrustado al centro del dibujo.

—Lo mandé a hacer, ahorré bastante para comprarlo.

—Pero. —Él lo interrumpió.

—Por favor no te enamores ni de Sing ni de Griffin ni de nadie que no sea yo. —La suavidad con la que él deslizó ese anillo por su dedo lo dejó sin aire—. Te quiero tanto que me duele, te quiero tanto que siento que me volveré loco sin ti. —El descaro en esas palabras llenó la atmósfera de electricidad.

—Aslan…

—No me mires como si fuese un niño, estoy trabajando para convertirme en un adulto. —La suavidad con la que besó su mano fue atronadora—. Tengo mi propia pandilla, tengo las mejores notas en mi clase, un poco más y seré un hombre digno para ti. —Que abrumadora fue esa confesión. Chispas le erizaron la piel cuando esas obsidianas lo encontraron.

—Realmente estas convencido de esto ¿verdad? —La sonrisa que Eiji Okumura le regaló fue la más hermosa que él contempló.

—Tenemos un hijo, ya estas atado a mí. —Buddy movió la cola como confirmación—. Solo te lo estoy preguntando por cortesía. —La torpeza con la que rieron fue conmovedora.

—¿Entonces tendrán una boda? —El rubio se cayó contra el suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Griffin—. Perdón, ¿los interrumpimos? —Tanto él como Sing se estaban conteniendo para no soltar una carcajada. Haberlos encontrado sumidos en tan romántica escena en la cocina fue una sorpresa.

—Verlos tan acaramelados me hizo sentir como la tercera rueda. —El moreno ardió bajo las burlas de sus amigos, sus puños temblaron, sus cejas oscurecieron su mirada—. Eiji debiste decirme que tendrías un hijo, te habría hecho una fiesta de maternidad mientras lo esperabas.

—¿Puedo ser el padrino del segundo? —El psicólogo odiaba la complicidad entre esos dos, quizás debería regresar a Japón, al menos nadie se burlaba de él ahí, él era respetado. La ferocidad con la que Aslan lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo al frente de ellos lo llenó de curiosidad.

—¿Ven esto? —El descaro con el que alardeó el anillo del moreno atiborró el ambiente de tensión—. Esto significa que Eiji y yo nos pertenecemos para siempre, así que ninguno lo puede tener. —Los celos que el rubio manifestaba eran divertidos.

—No te preocupes Ash, ninguno se quería morir intoxicado. —Sing cometió un terrible error cuando dijo eso.

—Les debo recordar que el dueño de la casa soy yo. —Las burlas lo hicieron enfadar—. Creo que ustedes dos dormirán afuera esta noche, hace un buen tiempo para acampar. —El más joven amaba esa faceta tan indomable de su conejo.

—¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? —El rubio se aferró al vientre del japonés antes de sacarles la lengua.

—¿Qué no lo escucharon? Es mi futuro marido, él tiene privilegios. —Restregarse contra tan embriagadora presencia lo embelesó—. Ahora largo.

Fue dos años después cuando él se atrevió a dar otro paso.

A los 16 años Ash Lynx hizo su primera movida con Eiji Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como recordaran, este es un fic de una semana, así que ya vamos por más de la mitad, oh, se me fue rápido. Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño, de verdad.
> 
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien y nos vemos mañana.


	5. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Tarde otra vez, pero acá estamos.
> 
> Para variar esto no acabó siendo lo que esperaba, que mala costumbre. Pero de todas maneras espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Eiji Okumura lo odiaba.

Esa era la única explicación lógica que su mente lograba procesar, era injusto, para Aslan Jade Callenreese fue inevitable ahogarse en ese enamoramiento. De alguna manera el japonés se las arreglaba para dejar a la palabra «perfección» como un mero piropo de albañil, su belleza era inefable, ni las orquestas más melifluas se podían comparar con el dulzor de su risa, ni la joya más preciosa era competencia para esas obsidianas, sí, él debía aborrecerlo para tenerlo tan atontado. Él ni siquiera lo sabía pero lo tenía atado a la punta de su meñique. Vivir bajo el mismo techo era un infierno de tentación.

A los 16 años Ash Lynx decidió hacer un movimiento con su futuro esposo, él estaba decidido a darle su primer beso, haberlo guardado tanto tiempo fue un martirio, a pesar de lo hosco de su personalidad él era increíblemente popular en la escuela, las chicas hacían fila para invitarlo a salir, hasta le dejaban regalos en la puerta de su casa con tal de coquetearle, sin embargo, él siempre daba la misma respuesta.

Él ya tenía a su persona _especial._

Y aunque el moreno no parecía tomar enserio sus sentimientos él sabía que tenía una oportunidad, la pubertad lo transformó en una belleza, Griffin lo solía molestar por su apariencia principesca, incluso se había vuelto tan alto como Eiji, ya no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar al idiota de Sing, en un par de años él lo pasaría y se burlaría de él. Nadie menospreciaba al poderoso Ash Lynx.

—¿Hay alguna película que quieras ver? —Concentrarse en la cartelera fue imposible en tan desvergonzada cercanía.

—Me da igual. —Pero no era su culpa, Eiji Okumura lucía tan adorable vistiendo ese horrible suerte de nori nori, que él inflase los mofletes y frunciese el ceño lo hizo suspirar. Él le había confiado su corazón a la libertad, que por favor no lo rompiese.

—Tú me arrastraste a venir porque querías ver una película. —La sonrisa del rubio fue relajada, habían pocas personas en el centro comercial, el día era agradable.

—Me da igual la película, yo solo quería una cita contigo. —La indiferencia en tan precioso rostro lo incitó a darle la mano.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Aunque él le preguntó aquello aún usaba el anillo que le compró hace dos años—. Ash, las personas van a empezar a esparcir rumores. —A él no le importaba, su padre se había encargado de etiquetarlo como maricón por todo Cape Cod cuando apenas era un niño.

—Griffin dijo que me recompensaría si sacaba el primer lugar en el examen. —La indignación lo embelesó—. Tú eres mi premio, _onii-chan_.

—Estoy pensando en echarlos de mi casa, ni siquiera me pagan la renta, son unos pésimos inquilinos. —Uno de los placeres culpables que tenía el rubio era molestar a su adoración.

—Te regalé plaza sésamo para tu cumpleaños como paga. —Era hipnotizante la manera en que sus mejillas se coloreaban por culpa de la pena y su cuerpo se tensaba por la ira. Eso le gustaba, lo hacía profesarse en control—. No me mires así, de todas maneras lo viste. —Las orejas le calcinaron.

—¡Ustedes me obligaron a verlo! —Él se cruzó de brazos antes de ser arrastrado hacia la sala del cine.

Al final, compraron una película al azar.

Para Ash Lynx su plan era infalible, bajo el candor de una comedia romántica el japonés se dejaría llevar por el ambiente para terminar entre sus brazos, luego él se daría cuenta de la belleza que tenía al frente y caería rendido suplicándole un beso. Sí, era perfecto, él y su mejor amigo pasaron semanas maquinando semejante obra maestra, esta noche el moreno dejaría de verlo como un niño para aceptarlo como su futuro esposo. Nada podía salir mal ¿verdad?

—¿Shorter? —Excepto la estupidez del aludido—. ¿Qué haces acá? —La presión que el rubio ejerció contra su frente fue violenta.

—Ash. —La risa del más alto fue forzada y pesada—. Hola Eiji. —El nombrado lo saludó—. Amigo, pensaba que ustedes saldrían mañana, mierda, me confundí con las fechas. —Aunque las luces se habían apagado esos jades pudieron contemplar a alguien en el asiento de al lado.

—¿Yut-Lung? —El mencionado fingió demencia, él no quería que lo encontrasen en una salida con Shorter Wong—. ¿Estás reutilizando mi plan para tu propia cita? —No hizo falta una respuesta. Esa tarde los colores de la traición tuvieron sabor a palomitas, esa siempre fue su intención, robarle la idea para seducir a la víbora, que perjurio más repugnante.

—Que coincidencia más grande encontrarnos aquí—Ignorar la ferocidad del rubio fue imposible—. ¿Están en una cita? —Que Eiji se sintiese nervioso con la pregunta domesticó al lince.

—Así es. —Él aprovechó para acomodar su palma sobre el japonés—. ¿Verdad, _sweetie_? —No hubo palabra suficiente para describir semejante indignación. Ninguno de esos niños lo respetaba, que cruel era la juventud.

—¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —Antes de que alguno de los pandilleros pudiese negar.

—Claro. —Yut-Lung Lee evitó la tragedia. 

Eiji Okumura debía odiarlo.

Sí, él realmente debía aborrecerlo para poner tan adorable expresión mientras veían la película.

¡Que desconsiderado que lo sedujese así!

Pero la mera existencia del japonés lo cautivaba.

La inocencia con la que fulguraron esas obsidianas lo hipnotizó, los roces accidentales sobre el pasamanos, los murmullos sin sentido bajo las carcajadas, él trató de disimular la estridencia de sus latidos con falsa seguridad, pero joder, debería haber un límite para amar tanto a otro ser humano. A cada pequeña expresión él le tomó una fotografía mental para atesorarla por el resto de la eternidad, cuando sus yemas acariciaron el jade de la sortija el alma se le electrizó, él no pudo concentrarse en la trama ni en las bromas de su mejor amigo.

Shorter cubrió la tensión con palomitas y refrescos, él llevaba años persiguiendo a Yut-Lung Lee, sin embargo, este jamás le prestó atención. Fue una sorpresa encontrarlos juntos en el cine, no obstante, ambas citas terminaron arruinadas por el egoísmo de ese traidor. Como si las cosas no pudiesen ir peor, los cuatro acabaron cenando en un local de comida rápida luego del filme. Que desperdicio de romance. Para convencer a Griffin de que le comprase ropa _cool_ él tuvo que lavar los trastes por un mes. Que frustrante ser el único cautivado.

Pero él estaba determinado. 

Él tendría su primer beso esa noche.

—¿Aún no han pensado a dónde postular? —La hamburguesa de Shorter terminó contra la mesa tras la pregunta del japonés—. En poco tiempo tendrán que ver eso. —¿Universidad? Lo único que a él le interesaba en ese momento era conseguir el afecto de Yut-Lung Lee y dormir una buena siesta.

—Nadia me puede mantener de viejo. —El rubio le dio un mordisco a su emparedado antes de suspirar, que su mejor amigo fuese tan relajado era un problema.

—Yo quiero ingresar a la universidad local. —La perplejidad con la que lo observaron le recordó a la primera vez que Griffin lo escuchó blasfemar.

—¿Es broma? —La expresión de Shorter fue un poema—. Amigo, tú podrías estudiar en la NASA si quisieras. —La altanería con la que el rubio alzó una ceja lo fastidió.

—La NASA no es una universidad.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —El silencio del japonés le preocupó, debía deshacerse de los oportunistas cuanto antes, estaban arruinando el ambiente—. Sería un desperdicio que te quedaras en este pueblo lleno de perdedores. — Yut-Lung Lee apretó su refresco con violencia tras escuchar eso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —¿Acaso lo llamó perdedor? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Tú eres la excepción, tú eres bonito. —Los lentes de sol no cubrieron la humillación, al parecer él saboteó dos citas en una tarde.

—¿No tienen que irse a otro lugar? —La ferocidad con la que el rubio lo pateó debajo la mesa no fue suficiente indirecta—. Ya saben, lejos de nosotros dos.

—No que recuerde. —Otra patada lo hizo reaccionar—. ¡Cierto! Yo y Yut debemos estar en otro lugar. —Que el moreno tomase su mano sin su permiso le desagradó. Que tarde más desesperanzadora, no obstante, había un encanto misterioso en tan brillante personalidad.

—Nos vemos en clase, Ash. —Así que le siguió el juego para abandonar el lugar.

Aunque Aslan Jade Callenreese amaba memorizar las expresiones del japonés la imagen que se matizó le quebró el corazón. Él se encontraba estático, mirando un punto vacío en el local, sus labios se habían fruncido para delatar impotencia, la hamburguesa ya se había enfriado cuando él lo entendió.

—Quieres estudiar en una universidad local por mi culpa ¿verdad? —Ellos no estaban en la misma sintonía—. Lo siento…

Para Eiji Okumura esto era abrumador. Él se había prometido velar por el bienestar de su amanecer, sin embargo, él se concebía como un fracaso. Eran incontables las veces que Jim fue a su casa para encararlo, los gritos eran más dolorosos que los golpes, él era aborrecido. ¿Por qué? Él era el monstruo que había convertido a Aslan en un maricón ¿verdad? Él nunca le contó a nadie sobre esas golpizas para no preocuparlos. Y era una idiotez. El moreno habría aceptado y apoyado al rubio sin importar a quien eligiese su corazón, él sabía que esos insultos eran por mera saña, él estaba consciente de que no tenía la culpa.

Pero se sentía así.

Tal vez Ash habría sido más feliz si no lo hubiese conocido. Porque él fue quien lo convirtió en _eso_ al no frenar su enamoramiento ¿no? Él fue el causante de que Jim Callenreese se desquitase con un niño por convertirlo en un _anormal_. Era un adulto y debía ser fuerte, sin embargo, escucharlo arrojar su futuro así por él lo hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Perdón. —Él era el monstruo en esta historia.

—Eiji… —Vislumbrar semejante desolación en tan sublime presencia lo quebró—. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? No comprendo. —Mentira, sin embargo, negarlo era más sencillo.

—Ash, tu futuro es algo valioso. —La ternura con la que el japonés lo tomó de las manos fue destructiva—. No lo eches a perder por mí. —Él no lo entendía, su sueño más grande era poder casarse con el psicólogo para iniciar una vida juntos. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible para impresionarlo, él se había desvivido para convertirse en un buen líder. Tenía las mejores notas, era popular, tenía un nombre genial, él era un gran hombre.

¿Entonces, por qué?

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Esa fue la única explicación lógica que su mente pudo procesar, los ojos le quemaron con impotencia, la garganta se le cerró en asfixia. ¿Por qué lo estaba alejando así? Él lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía—. Prometo convertirme en un buen hombre. —La fragilidad con la que le suplicó eso fue abrumadora—. Pero no me apartes.

—No es tu culpa.

—Fue Jim ¿verdad?

Aslan no era tonto, él había escuchado una infinidad de veces sollozar el psicólogo durante las noches, los rumores en Cape Cod eran tan crueles como moribundos, mensajes de odio solían llegar a su consulta, a veces el moreno llegaba con heridas mal cubiertas, él no quería pensar que su padre era capaz de arrebatarle el único rayo de felicidad que pintaba su vida, sin embargo, al parecer se había equivocado. Él logró que Eiji Okumura se sintiese culpable por haberlo salvado. Increíble ¿no?

Él marchitó a su girasol.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —Ash puso su corazón en las manos del moreno, era frágil e imperfecto, sin embargo, se lo había guardado durante una vida esperando ser correspondido.

—No es eso, pero te arrepentirás sino te vas de este pueblo, hay todo un mundo allí afuera, Griffin sueña con verte en Harvard, él alardea todo el tiempo sobre ti. —Aunque las cicatrices del miedo eran garrafales, él anhelaba un futuro hermoso para su amanecer—. Yo también te imagino haciendo cosas grandes.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer cosas grandes. —La melancolía que se posó en aquellas obsidianas fue hermosa—. Yo quiero estar contigo. —Fue profunda, resplandeciente y letal. La música del local aligeró la tensión—. Deberías contarme cuando tengas un problema, soy tu futuro marido. —Eiji rio, incluso en esa situación él lo mencionaba.

—No necesito que cuides de mí, soy un adulto. —Mantenerlo lejos de Jim era lo más sano por ahora.

—Quiero cuidar de ti porque te amo. —La sagacidad de esa confesión le detuvo los latidos—. Confía en mí, puedo ser tu soporte. —Al rubio le aterraba sentir tanto, no obstante, esta era la desalmada belleza del primer amor.

—Ash, esto no puede pasar. —Leyendo sus intenciones él acunó sus manos, él no lo dejaría huir.

—No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Eiji. —El nombrado se relajó, él nunca tenía oportunidad cuando se trataba de esos jades.

Que injusto.

—Supongo que este no era el final de cita que tenías imaginado. —Su voz hizo eco entre sus pensamientos—. Lamento haber arruinado el ambiente, quería que te divirtieras. —El más joven acomodó su mentón contra su palma antes de bufar.

—Shorter lo arruinó cuando me traicionó, estuvimos planificando por días lo que haría en esta cita para que él me robase la idea. —El puchero del americano lo forzó a preguntar—. Ojala Yut-Lung lo rechace.

—¿Qué te habías imaginado para hoy? —La picardía en esa sonrisa le trabó el alma.

—Primero te iba a llevar al cine para que cayeses rendido entre mis brazos. —El parpadear de las luces escondió un rubor—. Luego quería llevarte a un picnic romántico cerca del lago. —Toda la vida se le congeló para que repitiese esa risilla y la grabará. Una y otra vez. Ni una infinidad sería suficiente.

—¿Con pescado y papas fritas? —El más joven asintió.

—Bananas, nueces, chispas de chocolate y cerezas. —El recuerdo de ese verano era especial para ellos dos—. Sí, lo repetiría de nuevo pero sin mi hermano. —Luego de comer tanta comida chatarra tanto Griffin como Eiji acabaron enfermos del estómago, sin embargo, se divirtieron.

—Eso se escucha como toda una propuesta. —Sus hombros se relajaron para contemplar al japonés, el resplandor de la noche se había colado por el ventanal para enmarcar a la libertad—. Deberías guardar esa cita para alguien importante, no desperdiciarla conmigo. —Ash Lynx sabía que esos ojos lo habían despojado de todo lo que era.

—Eiji. —Sin embargo, él quería que le quitase aún más—. ¿Todavía no te han quedado claras mis intenciones? —Aunque aún no lo mirase como un adulto, aunque aún no fuese suficiente. Él quería serlo para el japonés.

—Deberías entregarle esos sentimientos a otra persona, una que los merezca. —La ternura con la que él lo acunó del mentón se robó la belleza de las estrellas, él lo acarició con cuidado, casi con temor a romperlo. Y estaba mal, era egoísta anteponer su enamoramiento así, sin embargo…

—Perdón. —Tras musitar eso él lo besó.

El roce fue ínfimo, tierno y superficial, sin embargo, para él fue romper una barrera. Porque ahora Eiji Okumura estaba obligado a dejar de tratarlo como un niño para observar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Fue dos años después cuando él se confesó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor por el especial de Cape Cod summer arde con la intensidad de mil soles.
> 
> Mañana se nos vienen los 18 años. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	6. Las cosas nunca irán mejor de esta manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Actualizando a una hora decente para variar.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¡Ash, despierta! ¡Ya es hora! —Un golpe contra su espalda lo hizo reaccionar—. ¡He dicho que despiertes! —Aunque Aslan Jade Callenreese odiaba las mañanas él amaba que su adorable futuro esposo lo despertase con semejante ternura—. ¡Ya es más de medio día!

—Es fin de semana, déjame descansar un poco más. —Que el moreno empezase a tirar de las sábanas incitó una risa. Era encantador verlo tan irritado por su culpa.

—¿Por qué Griffin siempre me manda a mí a despertarte? No me pagan lo suficiente para enfrentarme a tu malhumor. —En un descuido el más joven aprovechó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y meterlo bajo las frazadas—. ¡Ash! —Lo abrupto de la cercanía fue una tensión exquisita.

—Déjame descansar un poco más. —Utilizando el pecho del japonés como almohada él se recostó.

—Griffin se va a preocupar sino bajas a comer. —El bostezo del más alto gatilló un suspiro. Aunque el pequeño Aslan se había vuelto mucho más alto y fuerte que él, aún conservaba esos toques de inocencia, la belleza del amanecer era exuberante.

—Finjamos que no estamos en casa. —La ferocidad con la que el corazón de Eiji palpitó dibujó una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Eres cómodo, _onii-chan_. —Bajo el calor de las frazadas él se separó para poderlo contemplar—. No has cambiado en nada con los años. —La suavidad con la que repasó sus facciones le electrizó el alma.

—Claro que sí, me veo mucho más viejo. —No era verdad, lo único que había cambiado en el psicólogo era que ahora usaba anteojos mientras realizaba consultas y leía, sin embargo, la ingenuidad seguía impregnada en tan hermoso rostro.

—Pareces un escolar todavía. —Sus yemas acariciaron los mofletes del japonés. Aunque Eiji Okumura era una belleza surreal lo más hipnótico de semejante delirio eran sus ojos—. ¿Y? ¿No me alabaras tú también? —Esas obsidianas eran la envidia de las estrellas y la puerta hacia un infierno de tentación.

—¿Quieres que te mime? —La sonrisa coqueta que le regaló le erizó la piel, Ash se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Eso es lo que quiero. —La ferocidad con la que fulguraron esos jades le quitó el aliento, las mejillas se le pintaron de un estridente carmín, la respiración se le agitó, que él se hubiese vuelto tan galante era un problema—. ¿Me he vuelto guapo? Nuestros hijos serían adorables. 

—Eres un hombre guapo. —A pesar de habérselo pedido la vergüenza lo hizo bajar el mentón, ser elogiado por el moreno le llenaba el pecho de éxtasis y la sangre de burbujas—. ¿Te dio pena? ¡Qué lindo! —El ceño se le tensó.

—No deberías burlarte así de mí. —Él acabó acorralando al japonés contra el colchón, sus piernas se enredaron bajo las sábanas, el ambiente chispeó bajo el fervor de tan intensa mirada.

—¿Ash? —Tenerlo así, tan sumiso debajo de él, con los cabellos hechos un desastre, con las mejillas teñidas de verano, con la polera desarreglada. Mierda, lo estaba provocando. 

—Ni siquiera sabes la clase de expresión que estas poniendo ¿no es así? —La sensualidad se intensificó tras esa pregunta, la calidez de la libertad le resultó mortífera. Sus alientos se fundieron, sus narices se rozaron.

—Tú empezaste con el juego. —Esas obsidianas significaron todo cuando se encontraron con él entre la complicidad de las sábanas.

—Tienes cara de que estas esperando algo. —Falto aire dentro de la habitación, el rubio le acarició el rostro, con lentitud, él sintió chispas cuando delineó sus labios.

—¿Algo? —La codicia era letal, sin embargo, él no lo podía evitar.

—Como un beso. —Aslan Jade Callenreese había enloquecido de amor.

—Si van a hacer eso deberían cerrar la puerta. —La voz de Griffin rompió el ambiente, la ferocidad con la que su hermano menor lo miró le recordó a un lince al asecho, el pobre Eiji parecía un conejo nervioso bajo sus brazos—. O vayan a un hotel, pero tengan consideración, las paredes son delgadas.

—¡No es eso! —Molestar al japonés era uno de los placeres que le ofrecía Cape Cod—. Yo iré a preparar las cosas. —Antes de que lo pudiese evitar él se le escapó de las manos—. Arréglate, los invitados llegaran pronto. —El rubio se cubrió con las sábanas mientras contenía un berrinche.

—¿No estas siendo muy obvio con tus intenciones? —Que el más alto se acomodase a su lado y le acariciase la cabeza intensificó la pataleta—. Dale un descanso.

—Sé que le gusto, solo le estoy dando un empujón. —La indignación con la que Griffin alzó una ceja le heló la sangre.

—¿Andar sin camisa por la casa es un empujón? —Ash se encogió de hombros antes de estirarse.

—Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. —Él suspiró, aunque su pequeño hermano era un hombre se seguía comportando como un niño—. ¿Por qué debemos tener una fiesta de Halloween? Yo quería pasar el día solo con ustedes dos.

—Gracias por incluirme en eso. —El más joven rio.

—Puedes irte a jugar con Buddy mientras yo coqueteo con Eiji. —Era descarado el favoritismo que su hermano le tenía al moreno, sin embargo, le alegraba. Si algo tan precioso como el corazón de Ash Lynx debía ser entregado le aliviaba que fuese a una persona tan bondadosa como el psicólogo.

—Sí, eso habría sido lindo, pero vendrán todos tus amigos esta noche así que levántate. —Él chasqueó la lengua, vislumbrar semejante puchero en tan masculino rostro fue dulce—. También vendrá Sing.

—Lo que faltaba. —Ash Lynx no había logrado ser tan alto como el nombrado, por eso lo odiaba, además el idiota lo fastidiaba a propósito—. ¿Crees que ahora él sí me tomé enserio? —Necesitaba confesarse rápido para poder iniciar una vida juntos.

—Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo ¿no?

A los 18 años de edad Ash Lynx se planeaba confesar a su futuro esposo.

Él llevaba años planificando ese momento, debía ser perfecto, él no solo se había convertido en el hombre más respetado de Cape Cod, sino que era un rompecorazones, las leyendas no eran dignas de semejante belleza, era imposible que el moreno se mantuviese indiferente. Él se había asegurado que lo mirase de esa manera, la tensión que el deseo había forjado era imposible de ocultar. Pero joder, no era su culpa, él era un hombre, tenía ciertas necesidades y Eiji Okumura era increíblemente sensual, cada toque lo embriagaba, su aroma era delirante, sus labios una tentación, no poderlo tocar era una tortura, sin embargo, ya estaba listo.

¡Él estaba listo para que su galantería por fin fuese admirada!

—¿Se asustó por su propio reflejo? —¿Por qué las cosas le tenían que salir tan mal?—. Amigo eso es patético. —La carcajada de Shorter le taladró la cabeza como un pájaro carpintero. Todos se habían reunido en la sala de estar para tomar cerveza y comer botanas.

—No es patético, a mí me parece lindo. —El corazón le amenazó con salirse del pecho cuando vislumbró al japonés. ¿Cómo un hombre adulto podía verse tan adorable vestido de brujo?

—¡Recuerdo ese Halloween! —Sing le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de continuar—. Él llegó llorando para que Eiji lo consolara, vaya futuro marido. —Una vena le saltó por culpa de la rabia, la mueca del más alto fue burlona. Vaya petulante. 

—¡Sí! Incluso tuvo que cantarle una canción de cuna para que se quedara dormido. —El respeto de su pandilla fue tan inexistente como su dignidad. Ellos deberían estarlo elogiando por lo guapo que se veía como vampiro, no burlándose de él.

—Si en el pueblo supieran eso perderías a todas tus fanáticas. —La sonrisa de Yut-Lung Lee estuvo repleta de veneno, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor del moreno, sus piernas se acomodaron sobre el sofá—. Cariño, tienes algo de salsa aquí. —La ternura con la que limpió a su mejor amigo fue asquerosa.

—Gracias, bebé. —Era un misterio cómo esos dos habían formado con semejante naturalidad una pareja, al parecer era verdad, del odio al amor solo había un paso o quizás el encanto Wong era real.

—Como sea, ¿ya eligieron universidad mocosos? Las postulaciones cierran en algunos meses. —Que Sing estuviese tan cerca de su adoración hizo que las entrañas le hirviesen, poco le importaba que estuviese casado, él era un potencial roba maridos.

—Me pondré a trabajar en el pueblo, nosotros no tenemos dinero para que siga estudiando. —Fue indescriptible la impotencia que Griffin sintió cuando su hermano musitó aquello, era verdad, apenas les alcanzaba para mantener a flote la consulta del psicólogo, él había ahorrado por años para financiarle educación a su amanecer, sin embargo, no era suficiente.

—¿Qué hay de la beca que te ofrecieron? —La frustración con la que fulguraron esos jades hizo que Shorter se mordiese la lengua. Mierda, era un secreto, lo olvidó.

—¿Beca? —Los demás presentes se mantuvieron al margen—. ¿De dónde Aslan?

—La universidad de Columbia me escribió. —Él se acarició el cuello con incomodidad, el silbido de Bones fue tan estruendoso como el asombro—. Pero no estoy seguro de querer ir.

—Ash, ¡eso es fantástico! —Que doloroso fue el orgullo que le mostró el japonés—. Deberías aceptarla. —Porque si él se iba eso significaría que ellos estarían separados. 

¿Acaso Eiji lo estaba tratando de apartar otra vez? A él no le importaba tener una vida simple mientras pudiese estar a su lado. No tenía que ser para siempre, aunque fuese solo por ahora.

—Lo pensaré.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre bromas, películas y chatarra, tener a todos sus seres queridos compartiendo en la misma habitación lo hizo profesarse tan amado, él no quería dejar Cape Cod, aunque el pueblo era un cementerio de rosas también fue donde se enamoró de la libertad. La luz y la oscuridad, lo sórdido y lo dulce, él aprendió a apreciar la belleza en ambos porque Eiji se la mostró. Él deseaba ser la mitad de lo que el japonés vislumbraba, él podía hacerlo todo mientras lo tuviese a su lado. Amarlo tanto era tan aterrador como hermoso. Él se quedó dormido en los brazos de su adoración con Buddy sobre sus zapatos y un viejo filme de terror en la televisión.

Incluso el pequeño y duro lince, no pudo soportar estar solo.

Él despertó a las cuatro de la mañana con los ladridos de Buddy, el alma se le paralizó cuando no encontró al japonés entre sus brazos, los demás seguían dormitando sobre el piso y el sillón, pasando alrededor de ellos él se encaminó hacia el escándalo.

—¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Dónde está mamá? —Como si Buddy le pudiese entender él ladró más fuerte.

—¿Para qué quiere verlo? Solo le ha hecho daño. —La frustración impregnada a la voz del moreno gatilló cada uno de sus instintos—. No tiene derecho a aparecerse así. —El estómago se le llenó de putrefacción cuando se encontró a su padre peleando con Eiji.

—Es mi hijo, tengo derecho a verlo. —Que Jim empujase así a su adoración despertó su ira—. ¿Qué no te da vergüenza andar vestido así? Al menos podrías disimular que eres un maricón. —A Ash Lynx le importaba una mierda que lo hiriesen a él, al contrario, lo disfrutaba, él era malo, él lo merecía.

—Por favor no arme un escándalo. —Sin embargo, que se metiesen con Eiji Okumura…

—¡Que me dejes verlo, maldición! —Eso no lo perdonaría. El moreno presionó sus párpados con fuerza esperando recibir un puñetazo, sin embargo, este jamás llegó.

—Lo único que sabes es ocasionar problemas, viejo. —La brutalidad con la que el rubio frenó el impacto dejó sin aliento al mayor—. ¿Estas borracho otra vez? ¿Por eso viniste a molestar? —No se equivocaba, el sujeto apestaba a alcohol. El hombre que lo torturó durante toda su maldita infancia amaba ahogarse en lástima cuando se intoxicaba. Él chasqueó la lengua—. Patético.

—Aslan, deja de tontear con estos maricones y regresa a casa. —Sus pupilas verdes fulguraron, su aura se encendió como fuego, él adoptó una postura de protección para su futuro marido.

—¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya? —Que Eiji le acariciase el hombro lo relajó. Era impresionante como con un mero toque él lograba ese efecto.

—Vámonos, ya no importa. —La ternura que compartieron en esa mirada le revolvió las entrañas. Asqueroso, ese psicólogo había convertido a su precioso hijo en una aberración.

—¿No les da vergüenza vivir así? —Él escupió con desdén—. Molestan a todo el pueblo. Tú deberías largarte de aquí, no has hecho más que perturbar la paz de quienes vivimos aquí. —La desolación que se posó en el aludido lo llenó de satisfacción—. Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? La razón por la que va a quebrar tu negocio es porque eres repugnante.

—¡Cállate! —Aunque Ash no quería ser una persona rencorosa lo llenó de satisfacción darle un puñetazo y dejarlo tirado contra la hierba—. ¡No sabes nada!

Le tomó 18 años entender que Jim Callenreese no era su padre solo por haberle dado la vida. Ese era un honor que se debía ganar. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Fue Griffin quien interrumpió la pelea al salir de la cabaña—. ¿Papá? —Ver a Jim tirado con sangre en la mandíbula y a Ash temblando de saña fue explicación suficiente.

—Bien, me voy. —Aun tambaleando él se las arregló para ponerse de pie y darles la espalda, los ladridos de Buddy quebraron la tranquilidad de la noche.

—No lo escuches, sabes que eso no es verdad. —La ternura con la que el rubio acunó sus mejillas no fue suficiente—. Eiji, que no te meta esas ideas en la cabeza.

—Pero no está inventando nada Ash, es verdad. —El alcohol lo había dejado demasiado vulnerable—. En el pueblo me odian, yo… —Eiji Okumura se le rompió entre las manos—. Iré a dormir ¿sí? —Y él no pudo hacer más que mirar.

Todo lo que el japonés deseaba era convertirse en la voz de los más vulnerables, él había estudiado psicología infantil porque los adultos minimizaban con una violencia garrafal la crueldad de la infancia, él quería ayudarlos, él tenía una pasión genuina latiendo desde lo más recóndito de su alma, sin embargo, ahora lo estaban tratando como una abominación. Era agotador. Él llevaba demasiados años cargando con eso, tal vez era cierto, si él no hubiese llegado a Cape Cod todos estarían mejor ¿verdad?

Él nunca debió salir de Japón.

Que estupidez.

Y por más que Ash trató de contenerlo o consolarlo, él no pudo, él buscó y buscó los pétalos de su girasol bajo la maleza, no obstante, todo lo que encontró fueron hojas secas y espinas. Y fue terrible, en ese momento él lo comprendió. Fue como si la realidad lo hubiese noqueado para que él dejase caer sus sueños en la oscuridad. Él se mordió el labio, sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza, el corazón le estaba llorando escarlata, sus latidos fueron un alarido muerto.

—Él siempre hace esta clase de espectáculos, no lo tomes tan enserio. —Que Griffin lo tratase de consolar le pareció lindo, él se dejó caer contra el pórtico, los ladridos de Buddy cesaron cuando él lo acarició—. ¿Aslan?

—Las cosas nunca irán mejor de esta manera ¿verdad? —La fragilidad con la que esos jades se empaparon le quebró el corazón—. No puedo protegerlo de todo esto. —Él se tiró de los cabellos con violencia, la mandíbula se le desencajó, la cabeza le punzó—. ¡No soy un hombre, sigo siendo un niño! —Porque sí, era espantoso observar cómo se desmoronaba una beldad tan bondadosa como el moreno.

Él era la persona más resplandeciente que había conocido, él era su girasol. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar tantas tormentas?

No era justo.

—Él estará bien, Eiji es fuerte. —El castaño se dejó caer a su lado, las tablas rechinaron cuando le acarició la espalda en un delicado consuelo.

—Aun así… —Él quería protegerlo—. Esto no puede seguir de esta manera. —Él lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Por eso necesitaba cambiar.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Se convertiría en alguien más fuerte, más inteligente, más poderoso. Él sería inquebrantable. Él sería el amanecer más radiante que alguien pudiese observar.

—Me iré por un tiempo, Griffin. —La determinación con la que proclamó aquello estremeció a la noche—. Por un largo tiempo, necesito que cuides de él y de mi hijo. —Que Buddy moviese la cola lo hizo sonreír.

—Puedes dejarlos entre mis manos, estarán bien. —La ternura con la que revolvió su cabello lo incitó a llorar, sin embargo, él no lo hizo.

—Gracias. —Porque él ya no era un niño, él era un _hombre_ —. Pero solo te los estoy prestando, no te encariñes demasiado, es mi futuro esposo. Además cuídalo de Sing, no confío en que sea heterosexual. —El castaño rodó los ojos, los celos de su pequeño hermano eran tan delirantes como adorables.

—No te preocupes, no tenemos esa clase de interés en él. —La indignación deformó las facciones del más joven.

—¿Qué acaso están ciegos? Eiji es el ser más perfecto que existe en el mundo. —Griffin se frotó el entrecejo buscando paciencia, si el japonés llegaba a rechazar a su hermano sería un maldito infierno.

—Aslan, el amor te cegó demasiado. —Su puchero fue infantil—. Aun así me alegra que estés tomando esta decisión. —La brisa se llevó sus problemas esa noche, la luna centelleó con una belleza atronadora—. Es lo mejor para tu futuro. —El más joven se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su hermano para contemplar el campo.

—Eso espero.

A los 18 años él dejó Cape Cod.

A los 20 años él se convirtió en el lince de Nueva York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me hizo nada este fic, los capítulos me quedaron más largos de lo que tenía en mente pero pasó solo. Oh me da penita, pero nos vemos mañana para el final.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado esta pequeña historia.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	7. Confié en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Este ha sido lejos el fic más ridículo, soft y relajado que he sacado en mi vida, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo aunque solo fueron siete días, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en esto y lo convirtieron en algo especial, de verdad, no hay gratitud suficiente para expresarla.
> 
> Mil gracias por tanto cariño.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Te ves emocionado. —Sus manos se congelaron sobre el ordenador, la estridencia con la que latió su corazón fue delirante, él alzó el mentón, la sonrisa pícara que Max Lobo le regaló le heló la sangre—. Hoy es el día ¿verdad?

—Lo es. —El castaño se acarició el pecho de manera melodramática.

—Crecen tan rápido. —Él se levantó de la mesa para poder estrechar al rubio entre sus brazos—. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando llegaste a mi cuidado. —Aunque al más joven le desagradó el contacto, él no lo apartó. Fue ese hombre tan infantil quien le mostró la verdadera paternidad mientras estaba fuera—. Y hoy regresaras a ver a tu esposo y a tu hijo.

—Futuro esposo. —El más alto negó.

—Confío en tu encanto. —Que le desordenase los cabellos con tanta violencia arruinó el _look_ que estuvo creando por cuatro horas, él chasqueó la lengua—. Eres como el padre que se fue a comprar cigarrillos pero tú sí volviste Ash, me siento orgulloso. —Una vena le saltó de la frente.

—Esa es una terrible comparación. —La conmoción atrapada en los ojos del profesor lo hizo suspirar.

—¿Tu marido no te cobra pensión? —Con un golpe en el estómago él apartó a Max—. Ya, no te molestaré más. —El rubio bufó antes de guardar su tesis y cerrar el computador—. Aunque dos años es mucho tiempo, quién sabe, quizás llegues y Buddy le diga «papá» a Sing. —Aunque Aslan Jade Callenreese era el orgullo de esa facultad era un lujo poderse burlar de él.

—No digas cosas asquerosas, viejo. —La mandíbula se le tensó, sus palmas se convirtieron en puños—. Y él siempre puede enviudar. —La piel del más alto se erizó.

—Tus celos dan miedo. 

A los 20 años Ash Lynx terminó su carrera en Columbia, aunque él no sabía quién quería ser cuando recién aceptó la beca, la respuesta lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría cuando su padre lo llamó borracho. Los débiles encontraban a alguien incluso más débiles que ellos y los lastimaban, ellos solo querían poder y a quien pisar, era repugnante que eso se viese entre padres e hijos, sin embargo, ocurría. Y la injusticia era inhumana, si la ley hubiese sido eficaz Griffin podría haber sido su tutor legal, no obstante, el sistema era una mierda. Por eso él haría justicia por los más vulnerables, él decidió convertirse en trabajador social para proteger las infancias, él tuvo la suerte de conocer a la libertad pero no todos la tenían.

Terminar su carrera en un tiempo récord no fue un desafío al estar ahogado en la pasión, Eiji Okumura no solo era su enamoramiento, no, él era su inspiración, fue la determinación del moreno lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo mientras su cordura pendía entre el estrés y la desolación, Max Lobo fue el padre que siempre deseó tener pero nunca se le concibió durante esos años. Y ahora estaba listo, él tendría que regresar a Columbia por medio semestre para terminar su tesis, sin embargo, planeaba volver con su familia a ese lugar.

Finalmente él era digno de su destino.

Él era el lince de Nueva York.

—Realmente te echaré de menos. —La melancolía impregnada en la sonrisa del castaño lo hizo retroceder, la brisa se coló dentro de la oficina para desordenar algunos folios—. Todo estará tan silencioso sin tus fanáticas. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Solo serán dos semanas. —Sus palmas juguetearon nerviosas sobre su vientre.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que me acepte? —Max tuvo que desempañar sus lentes para darle crédito a semejante inseguridad—. Hemos hablado por teléfono casi todos los días pero no es lo mismo… —El terror atrapado en esos jades le pintó una sonrisa, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que ese chico te corresponde. —Para la desgracia del profesor él los había escuchado charlar en más de una ocasión, más que amigos ellos parecían ser amantes por lo empalagoso del ambiente—. Ahora si llegas y Sing ha ocupado tu lugar esa es otra historia. —La carcajada fue estridente y desvergonzada—. Es broma. —Que él le golpease la espalda solo empeoró su humor.

—Ojala Jessica te dejé afuera de la casa por idiota.

—Eso fue cruel. —El chillido del docente lo llenó de satisfacción—. Ya deberías irte, te cubriré mientras estés ausente.

—¿Cubrirme? —Su tono fue tan altanero como narcisista—. Viejo, dejé listo el trabajo de un mes, yo te estoy cubriendo a ti. —Lo único más legendario que la belleza del Lince de Nueva York era su ego.

—Presumido. —Él le dio la espalda antes de partir—. ¡Que no se te olvide llevar el anillo!

A los 20 años de edad él le propondría matrimonio a su futuro esposo.

Aunque el vuelo duró solo algunas horas para él fue una eternidad. Haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para volverlo a ver fue un martirio, en más de una ocasión él se vio tentado a regresar a Cape Cod y huir con su adoración, sin embargo, él se había prometido convertirse en un hombre digno, así como Eiji Okumura lo completó con tan meliflua calidez él anhelaba hacer lo mismo. Por eso se contuvo mientras la nostalgia lo desmoronaba en cenizas.

Enamorarse era un sentimiento realmente curioso.

Los humanos podían ser graciosos. No entendían el amor, pero le temían de manera instintiva. Era tan reconfortante como destructivo. Él estaba listo.

Encontrarse con Griffin en el aeropuerto le paralizó la respiración, fue nostálgica la brutalidad con la que él lo estrechó entre sus brazos y se largó a llorar. ¿Qué habría sido de su historia sino lo hubiese tenido? Él no lo quería pensar. Si él tuvo la oportunidad de embelesarse con lo sórdido y lo dulce fue porque su hermano se la dio. Él era su familia.

—Tu mentón está rasposo. —Fue electrizante el orgullo con el que lo contempló—. Supongo que ahora eres todo un hombre. —Aunque el rostro de su hermano se había avejentado durante estos años, Griffin Callenreese era la personificación del vigor.

—Tú estás lleno de arrugas. —El castaño frunció el ceño tras escuchar aquello, él no lo dejó de abrazar mientras cruzaban el aeropuerto—. ¿Cómo ha estado…? —Él no pudo pronunciar su nombre, el corazón le estallaría en ansiedad si lo hacía.

—¿Eiji? —El rubio asintió—. ¿No te contó? Sing se divorció apenas te fuiste, llevan meses saliendo. —El horror que se posó en las facciones del más joven lo hizo carcajear.

—¿Q-Qué? —Eso no podía ser real ¿verdad? Ellos hablaban prácticamente a diario, él le habría confiado algo tan importante ¿no? Tal vez él no quería romperle su corazón, quizás esta era su manera de rechazarlo—. ¿Es enserio? —Contemplar a su pequeño hermano con los ojitos aguados por la pena lo hizo desistir. 

—Te estaba molestando. —En el fondo no había cambiado, aquellas galantes facciones se tiñeron de frustración—. Aslan, no seas tan ingenuo.

—Es de Eiji de quien estamos hablando, llevo una vida esperando este momento. —Él se cubrió la cara con las palmas, el bolso le presionó el hombro, los murmullos de los pasajeros lo comenzaron a fastidiar. El aeropuerto estaba demasiado lleno—. Quiero que esto salga perfecto.

—Te estas preocupando demasiado.

¿Demasiado? No. Nunca sería suficiente para una persona tan hermosa como Eiji Okumura, ni juntando todas las piezas que él significaba en esta vida alcanzaría, por eso él lo encontraría en la siguiente, en todas las que fuesen necesarias para volverse a enamorar.

—¿Podemos pasar a almorzar algo antes de que lo veas? —El más joven se reincorporó al aeropuerto en un parpadeo.

—Sí, también debo pasar a comprar flores. —Si él se iba a declarar lo haría inolvidable.

—¿Cómo ha estado la universidad? —La altanería con la que el rubio bufó le llenó el pecho de cosquillas.

—Las clases son demasiado aburridas, si el programa me lo hubiese permitido habría terminado la carrera en un año. —Griffin rodó los ojos. El ego de su hermano se había desbordado junto a su belleza, sin embargo, le enorgullecía—. Aunque Max me ha ayudado bastante… —Ash no se lo diría de frente porque era orgullo, lo sabía, pero su amanecer había encontrado su vocación.

—¿El profesor? —Él asintió.

—No lo parece pero es un hombre bastante diligente. —Max Lobo lo inspiró para que pusiese su espíritu en esa carrera, ahora entendía la razón por la que el japonés fue tan diferente a los otros doctores que él vio—. Se llevarían bien si se pudiesen conocer, estoy seguro.

—Deberías invitarlo uno de estos días. —Eiji Okumura no atendía una consulta, él abría la puerta de su alma dentro de esas cuatro paredes y se convertía en un ángel guardián. Increíble ¿no? Por más que trató de borrar ese enamoramiento él jamás lo logró.

—Debería.

Seguramente él había nacido para amarlo.

La ternura de su sonrisa se esfumó apenas llegaron al restaurante, la voluntad se le congeló, el estómago se le atiborró de náuseas, él contuvo una arcada con violencia.

—Esto no era parte del plan. — Él no quería tener que confrontar a su padre.

—Por favor, Aslan hazlo por mí.

—Bien.

Una fiesta sorpresa lo estaba esperando dentro del negocio que atendía el hombre que nunca pudo ser un _papá,_ la pandilla lo recibió entre llantos, risas y regalos, juntando varias mesas del local ellos se acomodaron para devorar un festín de comida chatarra, ese sujeto no se unió a ellos, él permaneció indiferente en una esquina con una mueca constipada.

—Realmente lograste sacar tu título en dos años. —Yut-Lung Lee untó una patata frita en la salta antes de dársela al moreno—. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. —Los silbidos de la pandilla lo pintaron de verano.

—No esperaba otra cosa de Ash, él siempre sacaba las notas más altas en la escuela. —El alarido de Shorter fue largo—. Que injusta es la vida, a mí solo me dio belleza. —El más joven se frotó el entrecejo cuando los vio abrazarse, definitivamente no había extrañado a esos dos durante su ausencia.

—Ayudar a Nadia no es tan mala vida. —Bueno, tal vez los había echado un poco de menos—. Así nos puedes dar las sobras. —El resplandor en la sonrisa de Alex lo cegó.

—No quiero sonar inconforme con esto, pero… —Sus ojos repasaron cada rincón de la habitación—. ¿No se les ocurrió invitar a Eiji? —La estridencia de las carcajadas lo hizo enrojecer.

—Amigo, él está trabajando hasta tarde estos días, las cosas repuntaron en su consulta.

Desde que Ash Lynx se fue los rumores cesaron. Jim Callenreese dejó de hostigar al japonés y de plantar veneno alrededor de Cape Cod. Él sabía que había sido un padre de mierda con su hijo, él sabía que se había equivocado y ya no lo podía arreglar, sin embargo, al menos podía tratar de cambiar.

—¿Realmente planeas seguir adelante con esto del matrimonio? —La severidad en la voz del mayor contrastó con la suavidad de sus facciones—. Aslan ya eres un adulto, tienes una carrera, piensa en tu futuro. —El silencio fue fúnebre en el salón.

—Han pasado más de diez años y me siento igual. —Él se levantó de la mesa—. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —Si ese hombre no hubiese menospreciado sus heridas esa relación no se habría roto con semejante crueldad. Aslan Jade Callenreese quedó huérfano durante su infancia por su culpa, él solo quería la calidez de una familia, él estaba desesperado por un _papá._ Debió dárselo porque ahora era muy tarde.

—No. —Ambos eran adultos, ambos entendían que no existía obligación más allá de la sangre—. Pero lo lamento, Aslan. —Eso no le quitó la amargura del dolor.

Él tuvo más de veinte años para arreglar su error y no lo hizo.

—Ya debería irme, Eiji debe haber llegado a casa. —Él tomó su chaqueta antes de forzar una sonrisa para los presentes—. Gracias por la bienvenida. —El agarre sobre su muñeca lo paralizó.

—Yo… —Él no tenía derecho a pronunciar esas palabras—. Me siento orgulloso de ti. —Sin embargo, lo hizo. Le tomó un infierno comprender que él debió amarlo a pesar de todo, era su hijo, era vulnerable, era lo más valioso que existía. Y él le falló.

—Viejo. —Para Ash fue imposible sostener una mirada—. No te odio. —Así que solo le sonrió.

Él se prometió ser un hombre digno para su futuro marido, no se acobardaría ahora.

—Nos vemos.

Si Jim no hubiese sido semejante monstruo durante su infancia él no se habría convertido en la voz de la fragilidad, él escogió ser trabajador social porque las memorias de su hogar eran tormentosas, él sabía lo que era sobrevivir en la impotencia. Así que le debía esa pasión, de algo tan destructivo como un trauma floreció una ferviente motivación. Que irónico.

Los humanos podían ser graciosos.

Le tomó doce años darse el coraje para llegar a la casa del japonés con un ramo de girasoles entre las manos y un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo.

—Buddy. —El aludido movió la cola sin levantarse del pórtico, fue infantil la inocencia que se pintó dentro de esos jades cuando lo acarició—. ¿Si recuerdas a papá? —Como si fuese una respuesta él ladró —Buen chico.

—¿Griffin? ¿Se te quedaron las llaves de nuevo? —Cuando él lo volvió a encontrar su vida cobró sentido.

Que curioso, en el fondo Aslan tenía miedo de tener que sobrellevar ese momento, una infinidad de dudas carcomieron su cordura durante tan desalmada lejanía, él se seguía cuestionando si sería lo suficiente, si lo podría aceptar. Él tenía cientos de razones para huir.

—Ash… —Pero él le acababa de dar la única que importaba para intentar—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? —Los ojos le enrojecieron, su sonrisa fue tan tímida como la brisa de la eternidad. Que belleza más sublime. Que pasión más devastadora.

—Y-Yo… —El japonés sostuvo entre sus palmas su propio corazón.

—Te pude haber ido a buscar al aeropuerto. —Él se lo extendió, con suavidad. Ahí pudo vislumbrar lo abrumadora que podía resultar la libertad.

—Eiji. —Y todas esas excusas que él se puso para retroceder se esfumaron en la irrealidad de esos ojos. Él lo estrechó contra su pecho antes de delinear sus facciones, la pena y la nostalgia lo deshicieron para volverlo a recomponer—. Sigues aquí. —¿Cuánta falta le hizo? Él lo comprendió al tenerlo de regreso.

—Claro que sí, te dije que sería de esa manera. —Como si recién hubiese despertado de un hechizo él se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer los girasoles y su chaqueta sobre Buddy—. Confié en ti, sabía que volverías.

—Realmente te extrañé. —Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, con suavidad, su mentón se acomodó sobre aquella maraña de noche con fragilidad, él se embriagó con tan seductora esencia.

—Estás mucho más alto. —La ternura con la que acunó su rostro fue un delirio para su corazón—. Aunque no más alto que Sing. —Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Ese presumido. —Ambos rieron nerviosos al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando era un niño? —La estridencia de sus latidos pereció bajo la dulzura de su respiración.

—¿Leerte un cuento cada noche? —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de escarlata bajo semejante humillación.

—¡Eso no! —Hasta Buddy se burló de él con un ladrido—. Tú prometiste quedarte a mi lado por siempre. —Basto una mirada para que Aslan lo supiera—. Y ahora vengo a reclamar esa promesa. —Él lo amaba, lo había amado desde que lo conoció. Y aunque las personas no fallecían por culpa de un rechazo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Él sentía que moriría sino estaba con él. Ash tomó la mano del japonés antes de inclinarse sobre una de sus rodillas, aunque ya se lo había pedido en plena adolescencia esto era diferente.

—Eiji Okumura. —El aludido enrojeció bajo el hechizo de esos jades, el más joven sacó una sortija de su bolsillo y tomó el ramo de girasol—. Cásate conmigo.

—Ash…

¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Casarse? Él lo conoció cuando apenas era un niño, aunque el rubio insistía en la veracidad de sus sentimientos él nunca lo tomó enserio, no pudo hacerlo, no quería mancharlo. ¿Él amaba al pequeño Aslan Jade Callenreese? Sí, de la manera más pura e inocente que podía existir, él jamás lo consideró como un pretendiente romántico, mucho menos en el ámbito sexual. Sin embargo, el hombre que se le estaba proponiendo no era el chico que llegó a sus brazos para que lo protegiese. No. Él era un hombre completamente diferente, pero a la vez, él era igual.

La estridencia con la que palpitó su corazón fue irreal, las piernas le temblaron, las manos se le empaparon, él no pudo articular ninguna palabra, le fue imposible alzar sus muros bajo el resplandor de tan cegadores jades. ¿Estaba bien verlo de manera romántica? ¿Podía permitirse dar ese paso con él?

—Primero deberías invitarme a una cita ¿no? —No lo sabía, sin embargo, estaba listo para intentarlo.

Tal vez el amor no se dividía entre blancos y negros, quizás se había enamorado de Ash Lynx sin siquiera darse cuenta, después de todo se mantuvo una vida esperando este momento.

Quizás su corazón fue robado cuando esos ojos verdes sellaron su destino.

Tal vez, pero juntos lo averiguarían.

A los 20 años de edad el lince de Nueva York tuvo su primera cita con Eiji Okumura.


	8. Epílogo.

—¿Estas listo? —Él asintió, sus manos se encontraban empapadas de sudor, la corbata le bloqueaba el paso del aire hacia la razón—. ¿De verdad te sientes nervioso? —Su mirada recorrió la magnanimidad del jardín, las sonrisas de sus invitados eran tan hermosas como sus atuendos. Su mejor amigo se encontraba llorando entre los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee, él rodó los ojos, hasta hoy lo fastidiaba.

—No, yo nunca estoy nervioso. —El trepidar en sus dedos hizo que Griffin riese. Aunque el lince de Nueva York era la personificación de la galantería enfundada en un traje, la ansiedad había deformado cada una de sus facciones.

—Ash, si quisiera salir corriendo él lo habría hecho hace años. —Él presionó sus párpados tratando de recordar cómo respirar, la violencia con la que latió su corazón fue mortífera, mierda, se desmayaría.

—¿Por qué no comienza todavía? —Los quejidos de Jim lo tensaron aún más—. El banquete se va a enfriar, que desperdicio.

—Tal vez se arrepintió. — Su padre y su hermano intercambiaron una mirada atónita frente a tan abrupta inseguridad—. ¿Y si me dejó por Sing?

—Aslan, Sing ya tiene dos hijas.

—Aun así… —Él se aflojó la corbata, el calor era insoportable, el brillo de las decoraciones lo había comenzado a marear.

—Hijo, se paciente. —Que su padre le dijese eso le resultó hilarante, sin embargo, apreciaba que hubiese venido. Él era parte de su vida después de todo.

—¿Qué tal si…? —Él no pudo seguir hablando cuando la música comenzó.

Él esperó ese momento toda su historia, él nació para entregarle su corazón al japonés, él suspiró, completamente embelesado. Eiji Okumura le robó el aliento a todos los presentes con tan desvergonzada belleza, la primavera danzó en sus mejillas cuando él caminó hacia el altar, sus hombros se encogieron con torpeza mientras él apretaba un ramo de girasoles.

Qué injusto era que un hombre se viese tan perfecto en un simple traje blanco. Él jamás tuvo oportunidad ¿verdad? Él lo habría esperado las vidas que fuesen necesarias para enamorarlo. Sus manos se tomaron en lo efímero de una promesa, la ternura con la que se contemplaron fue una caricia silenciosa. Él le sonrió, sí, con esa clase de expresión que solo él podía esbozar y Ash supo que su alma lo había escogido antes de que su razón lo pudiese procesar en la flor de la inocencia.

A veces la persona perfecta llegaba en el tiempo incorrecto.

Por eso él escribió su propio tiempo.

A los 23 años de edad Aslan Jade Callenreese se casó con Eiji Okumura.


	9. Extra: Querido esposo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Este extra no estaba planificado, pero una lectora me preguntó sí podía sacarlo, así que henos acá.  
> Mil gracias por leer.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Y cuando él creyó que amarlo durante toda su vida era suficiente, él lo amó un poco más.

Cuando él lo conoció le dio miedo mirarlo, luego de contemplarlo él sintió terror por besarlo, después de besarlo amarlo se profesaba como un inconcebible, ahora lo inconcebible era vivir sin él. Eiji Okumura no solo lo había inspirado con aquella efervescente pasión por la libertad, él también lo impulsó para que encontrase un sueño. Al principio lo horrorizó, esa fue la primera vez que él deseó convertirse en su propio héroe, aunque era demasiado tarde para rescatar al pequeño encerrado en el granero, no lo era para ayudar a los demás niños que sufrían en hogares impregnados por la negligencia y teñidos por la violencia. Convertirse en el lince de Nueva York fue la puerta que lo transformó en quien estaba destinado a ser. ¿La mejor parte de eso? La psicología y el trabajo social eran profesiones enlazadas por un matrimonio, tal como ellos dos, sus vocaciones se complementaban. 

A los 24 años de edad Aslan Jade Callenreese estaba disfrutando de su primer aniversario. 

El viento le alborotó los cabellos, el sol fue opacado por la frondosa sombra de un árbol, las hojas le cosquillearon debajo de la espalda, él se removió, sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura del japonés, los ladridos de Buddy jugueteando en el lago lo tentaron a abrir los ojos, sin embargo, en este perfecto día de verano él solo quería ser mimado por su esposo. Que el moreno le acariciase los cabellos mientras le permitía reposar sobre su regazo fue la sensación más mágica del mundo.

Maldición, era tan injusto enamorarse cada día más de él, no obstante, no era su culpa, Eiji Okumura era un cuadro rebosante de belleza y seducción incluso cuando despertaba. Sus manías, sus defectos, sus miedos y las peleas, todo eso le fascinaba.

—Ash ya deberíamos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde. —El aludido dejó escapar un gruñido antes de hundir su nariz contra el vientre de su amante, el aroma fue una adicción impúdica.

—Cinco minutos más.

—Griffin nos está esperando en el restaurante con los demás, no podemos fallarles. —El ceño se le tensó ante la indiferencia que manifestó, el legendario lince de Nueva York no era más que un mocoso mimado.

—Déjame dormir en paz.

—¡Sé que no estás durmiendo! —Un golpe contra su espalda lo hizo trepidar—. ¡Ya es hora! —Si algo le fascinaba al más joven era la ternura con la que su marido lo despertaba—. ¡Ya es más de medio día! ¡Vamos! —Amor infinito se encontraba cargado en esos regaños.

—No quiero ir. —Aprovechando su contextura él tomó al japonés por la cintura para apoyarlo debajo de él. Qué expresión más obscena—. Quedémonos aquí. —Dejarse caer sobre aquellas curvas fue una oda para la tentación, él se deleitó con la melodía que esos latidos le entregaron.

—Sing y su familia vinieron de viaje solo para celebrar con nosotros. —La mandíbula le crujió cuando escuchó aquel nombre. Él jamás fue más alto que el chino, por eso lo odiaba.

—Con mayor razón debemos escondernos. —Sabiendo que era inútil forcejear con un hombre tan grande como su marido él se rindió, los brotes de flores le cosquillearon debajo de la polera, sus piernas se enredaron con las de él. Que clima más agradable. 

—Max también vino de Nueva York solo para celebrar, ¿sabes? —Él chasqueó la lengua.

¿Por qué le tenía que importar el resto del mundo si este momento era perfecto?

—El anciano solo vino para charlar con Griffin, esos dos me dan escalofríos. —Ni la estridencia del viento ni el jugueteo de Buddy en el agua fueron suficientes para opacar al moreno—. Eiji… —Temiendo aplastarlo él acomodó sus codos contra el pasto antes de mirarlo, tenerlo encerrado debajo suyo era un martirio para su cordura—. ¿De verdad estás bien con esto?

—¿Bien con qué? —Mariposas le aletearon dentro del vientre hacia la garganta, esbozar una expresión así de adorable no debería ser legal.

—Ya sabes… —Él retiró el flequillo del japonés para quedar embelesado por tan abrumadora belleza—. Los hombres Callenreese no son buen material para una familia. —Su respiración escapó nerviosa y agitada contra el sonrojo de la libertad—. Jim fue un terrible marido. —La caricia fue tan aterciopelada como intoxicante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —El más bajo se inclinó para quedar a merced de esos jades—. Griffin será un excelente esposo, él es el paquete completo. —El puchero que esbozó lo hizo soltar una carcajada. Por muy inteligente que fuese su amante sus neuronas parecían colapsar en estos momentos. ¿Dónde estaban esos famosos 200 puntos de IQ?

—¡Eiji! —Hasta las orejas le calcinaron—. No creas que lo he perdonado por vivir contigo durante el tiempo que estuve fuera.

—¿Qué él no te dijo? —Lo atónito de su parpadear fue adorable—. Yo, Griffin y Sing tuvimos un romance apasionado mientras tú estabas en Nueva York. —El horror mental le gatilló un tic nervioso en el entrecejo. Él tiró de los mofletes de su amante como un regaño—. ¡Era una broma! —En algún punto esa reprimenda se convirtió en un juego.

—¡Debes pagar el precio por esa desagradable imagen mental, _onii-chan_! —Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre aquella delicada cintura para hacerle cosquillas, el más bajo carcajeó, apretar su vientre no lo protegió de la furia del lince, su rostro se tiñó de un brillante escarlata, de su frente se deslizaron gotas de cansancio.

—¿Nunca vas a perdonar a Sing? —Lo melifluo de esa risa se grabó en la eternidad.

—¡No! Él me hizo pensar que se había casado contigo cuando era un niño, casi me pongo a llorar. —Lo sublime de ese cuadro lo hipnotizó, el moreno le devolvió las cosquillas, su estómago se había llenado de éxtasis, su cordura se encontraba embriagada por tan brillantes obsidianas.

—Ash… —El nombrado tragó con dificultad.

—¿Si? —La tensión lo intoxicó.

—Creo que siempre supe que nosotros acabaríamos de esta manera. —Las flores en su cabello le quitaron la beldad al sol—. Traté de salir con algunas personas, pero nunca nadie se sintió correcto. —El rubio memorizó cada una de esas facciones, las chispas pendieron entre ellos dos.

—¿Y esto cómo se siente? —Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran tan profundos como el cielo de Cape Cod y tan transparentes como el mar de la libertad, a través de ellos él vio la clase de persona que quería ser.

—Como si hubiese estado destinado a amarte. —Estar tan enamorados era desgarrador—. Tal vez fue de esa manera. —Sus brazos se enredaron al cuello del americano, sus piernas hicieron fricción en tan descarada cercanía.

—Qué curioso. —La tensión fue delirante entre ellos dos—. Yo me siento igual. —Su cordura pereció bajo tan seductora expresión.

Él ni siquiera se esforzaba en tentarlo, su mera existencia era razón suficiente para que él enloqueciese de amor.

Besar a su marido fue un deleite.

La suavidad que esos labios le ofrecieron fue majestuosa, él lo tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, las piernas del moreno temblaron cuando el tacto se intensificó, el sabor lo emborrachó. Fue demasiado, sus latidos retumbaron en sus orejas, ser devorado con semejante codicia lo forzó a jadear. Los movimientos fueron candorosos y apasionados, la sangre le hirvió mientras Ash Lynx lo convertía en un adicto a esa esencia. Era en estos momentos rebosantes de deseo donde él se sentía como todo un inexperto bajo los toques del rubio, la suavidad con la que esas manos acariciaron su pecho bajo su polera fue puro éxtasis. El fulgor atrapado en esos jades lo mareó cuando se separaron, sus frentes se juntaron antes de que pendiese una risa nerviosa entre ellos dos.

—Si me sigues enamorando de esa manera mi corazón no lo resistirá para cuando envejezcamos, deberías dejar de seducirme con tanto descaro. —El más bajo negó antes de delinear aquellas galantes y masculinas facciones.

—Yo no hice nada, tú empezaste esto. —Él se dejó mimar por la ternura de esos roces.

—Exacto. —Él tomó la palma de su amante para depositar un beso sobre su sortija—. No fue necesario que hicieras algo para que yo te amase aún más. —La punta de la nariz le calcinó con esa confesión. ¿Cuándo ese dulce niño se había convertido en este Adonis?

—Se supone que tú eres el rompecorazones, Ash. Max ya me contó sobre tu club de fanáticas. —El rubio no lo dejó cubrirse la cara tras la suavidad de una caricia.

—Este ha sido el año más feliz de toda mi vida. —La perplejidad con la que esas obsidianas lo contemplaron fue un vuelco para su razón—. Gracias por escucharme cuando ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo.

—En el fondo no has cambiado, ¿verdad? —Antes de que pudiese responder Buddy salió del lago para sacudirse frente a ellos. Ambos quedaron empapados por culpa del Golden Retriever.

—Alguien extraño a papá. —Poco le importó quedar mojado cuando llamó al perro hacia su regazo.

—Griffin nos va a matar cuando nos vea así. —El moreno no pudo evitar reír al verlos juntos, el parentesco era innegable, sus dorados eran un desastre de tierra y agua dulce, las caricias fueron empalagosas pero adorables. Que imagen más encantadora.

—Mamá se estresa con mucha facilidad, no lo escuches. —El aludido rodó los ojos, no le fascinaba ese apodo, sin embargo, lo aceptaba—. El tío Griffin lo entenderá. —Como si lo hubiesen convocado un carraspeo rompió la tensión.

—Esperaba esto de ti Aslan, pero Eiji debía ser la voz de la razón. —Al lado del joven Callenreese se encontraba Max Lobo, el moreno se encogió de hombros resignado.

—Traté de convencerlo pero sabes que no escucha a nadie cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. —Griffin se presionó el entrecejo, disimular su felicidad bajo una fachada de la ira fue imposible. Poder contemplar a su amanecer resplandecer era todo lo que él podía pedir en esta vida.

—Shorter va a quemar la carne si se siguen demorando, vamos. —Un flash paralizó la escena.

—Ellos se ven muy lindos. —El profesor era especialmente emotivo cuando se trataba de esa relación, tras haber tenido que escuchar al rubio balbucear sobre su futuro marido por tantos años él se sentía orgulloso de que lo hubiese logrado—. Tal vez deberíamos darles algo de privacidad. —El mayor suspiró.

—Traten de secarse antes de ir, esta fiesta es para ustedes. —El puchero que el rubio esbozó fue una trampa mortífera para su corazón de hermano mayor.

—¿No puedo quedarme coqueteando con Eiji? —Griffin negó con severidad.

—Pueden coquetear al frente de los invitados. —Dándole la mano al japonés él lo ayudó a levantarse—. Ahora muévanse.

—Que esos dos se lleven tan bien me da escalofríos. —Sin embargo, ellos no pudieron evitarlo. Max Lobo le dio la paternidad que el pequeño Aslan siempre clamó, era extraño ser contemplado con tan desmesurada calidez. Porque era altanero él no le diría lo agradecido que se profesaba, no obstante, esperaba que lo supiese.

El aroma a carne quemada fue lo primero que los recibió en el restaurante, la situación era un caos: toda la pandilla estaba batallando para apagar el incendio que Shorter Wong comenzó en el asador, su padre se encontraba maldiciendo mientras tomaba una cerveza, Yut-Lung Lee se hallaba recortando los mechones chamuscados que adornaban la fluorescencia de aquel mohicano. El lince de Nueva York hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, por supuesto que este panorama era mucho más romántico que pasar todo el día siendo mimado por su esposo y haciéndole el amor. Las cejas le tiritaron antes de dejarse caer sobre la mesa. ¡No era justo! Pasó toda una vida esperando este momento. ¿Por qué tenía que compartirlo?

—Porque estas personas nos aman. —Era lindo que su marido supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando sin que le tuviese que decir palabra alguna—. Tenles paciencia.

—Mañana nos tomaremos el día libre para compensar este desastre. —El más bajo se acomodó a su lado mientras la catástrofe cesaba.

—Es una promesa.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron y la carne se vio reducida a una abominación incomible, ellos llamaron a una pizzería para poder brindar. Lo ameno de la conversación se robó el día en una brisa. Las risas, las fotografías, las memorias, Ash Lynx no lo admitiría, sin embargo, verlos a todos juntos le llenó el pecho de cosquillas y el alma de electricidad. Aunque él y su padre jamás entablarían una relación como la que su niño interior necesitó, era importante que estuviese presente durante este brindis. Era especial.

—¡Quiero decir algunas palabras! —El golpetear de la copa con un tenedor captó la atención de todos los presentes—. Quiero felicitar a Eiji por haber soportado a mi mejor amigo durante todo un año, esa debió ser toda una hazaña, él tiene un carácter de mierda.

—¿Por qué debemos quedarnos a escuchar esto, amor? —Su pregunta fue opacada por la estridencia de la multitud.

—Desde que tengo memoria Ash siempre ha estado enamorado de su japonés, lo supe desde que una niña lo quiso besar y él la empujó porque ella no era tan linda como Eiji Okumura. Nadie lo era. —Las mejillas le calcinaron ante tantas miradas, él trató de desaparecer en su camisa, sin embargo, no lo logró—. Fue una suerte que le prestara un poco del encanto Wong para que lo pudiese seducir, si Ash no le hubiese mostrado los pelos de ahí abajo, él… —Alabado sea Yut-Lung Lee quien le cubrió la boca.

—Lo que mi adorable novio trata de decir, es… —El azabache alzó su copa hacia el cielo—. ¡Un brindis por el lince de Nueva York, quien sí se pudo casar con su _crush_!

—¡Salud!

—Ese fue el peor brindis de la historia. —Aunque era común que la pandilla lo molestase por su enamoramiento era tan humillante que lo hiciesen al frente del moreno. Él debía ser _cool_ ante su adoración, él era todo un galán.

—A mí me pareció emotivo. —Max se dejó caer al lado de la pareja—. Tienes buenos amigos, casi me hacen llorar con ese discurso.

—Todo te hace llorar a ti, anciano. —El aludido se acarició el mentón antes de asentir.

—Es verdad, pero me siento muy orgulloso de ti. —La mueca que esbozó su padre a la distancia fue un cuadro que no quiso develar. Esta era la relación que él se perdió por aborrecer al hijo de las espinas marchitas y los pétalos muertos, este era el cariño que siempre anheló pero él encerró en jaulas oxidadas.

—Yo igual, Aslan. —Era una lástima que fuese tan tarde—. Aunque no me creas. —Tal vez él podría ser el padre que nunca fue si algún día le daba nietos, si Jim Callenreese se llenaba de valor para intentar arreglarlo él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Era tan fácil odiar y era tan difícil amar, él lo sabía, sin embargo, al menos intentaba perdonarlo.

Después de todo, nadie le enseñó a Jim Callenreese a ser un papá, ¿verdad?

—Escuché que te ofrecieron un puesto para trabajar en Nueva York. —Las palabras de su progenitor llenaron de incertidumbre la pureza de esas obsidianas.

—¿Qué? —Eiji Okumura no sabía nada de eso. ¿Por qué?

—Sí… —Max fue quien decidió tomar la palabra en esa tormenta—. Ash se ha convertido en un profesional excepcional, por eso mi superior le ofreció un puesto permanente en su centro. —El nombrado no pudo hacer más que bajar el mentón y tensar los puños cuando la verdad se reveló.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —El japonés no quiso romper el ambiente festivo de ese día, sin embargo.

—No creí que fuese necesario. —Ese secreto lo hirió.

—Ya veo.

Fue imposible no ahogarse en ese problema, por mucho que él tratase de concentrarse en las anécdotas que Bones le contó o en el glamoroso plan de supervivencia que Yut-Lung Lee estaba trazando, su mente regresaba a ese momento. Pero no podía evitarlo, esto era una calamidad. Toda su vida el rubio necesitó de su apoyo, él lo protegía, le agradaba ser su consuelo, él era su pilar, ahora…

¿Qué sería de él si ya no lo necesitaba?

Claro que estaba contento por sus méritos, que su esposo llegase tan lejos en su carrera era una inspiración para el moreno, compartir la pasión era una sensación tan especial como mágica, aquella vida en Cape Cod casi parecía irreal con tanta felicidad. _Casi_ , ese era el problema. Ash Lynx era una brillante y milagrosa fuerza vital, él se sentía afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, agradecía por ello cada mañana cuando despertaba entre sus brazos, sin embargo, él no quería ser un obstáculo para tan cegador resplandor. Esos pensamientos lo forzaron a salir de la fiesta. Él era el mayor en esa relación, debería ser lo suficientemente adulto como para aceptar la pérdida y desearle lo mejor, no obstante, él lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, sin embargo, porque dolía sabía que esto era real.

—El anciano te vio escapar hacia acá. —Haberse refugiado detrás del restaurante no fue su mejor escondite en tan pequeño pueblo, sus manos juguetearon nerviosas contra su vientre, su atención pendió desde el lago hasta las estrellas—. ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte?

—¿Soy un impedimento para tu carrera? —Él no quiso poner esas palabras en la boca de su marido, no obstante—. ¿Por eso no quieres ir a Nueva York? —Las colocó.

—Claro que no. —La gentileza con la que acunó sus mejillas fue cruel—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? —Tal vez se había rebalsado. En el fondo él se culpaba por haberle robado la niñez al más joven, sino lo hubiese conocido él estaría casado con una bella y despampanante mujer.

—¿Entonces? —Si él hubiese regresado a Japón, Jim Callenreese no habría sido tan severo con aquella rosa.

—Es verdad, Max me ofreció el puesto de trabajo, no te conté porque lo rechacé. —Pero de nuevo. ¿Por qué debía disculparse por amarlo? Su alma lo esperó durante toda su historia para poder complementarse. Él sabía que se habría terminado enamorando de Ash Lynx en cualquiera que fuese la vida que le tocase encarnar.

—¿Es porque tengo el consultorio acá? ¿Yo te estoy amarrando? —Su marido acomodó un dedo contra sus labios para silenciarlo.

—Parte de eso es verdad. —La angustia con la que el japonés lo miró le quebró el corazón—. Pero Nueva York es un lugar con bastantes recursos, está lleno de trabajadores sociales, además tienen a Max.

—No entiendo. —El rubio suspiró, claro que no lo hacía, su adoración era un hombre tan terco cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Por qué viniste a Cape Cod? —La ferocidad con la que esos jades fulguraron le erizó la cordura —De todos los lugares que pudiste escoger. ¿Por qué acá? ¿Por qué jamás te fuiste? —La brisa le revolvió los cabellos con una suavidad abrumadora.

—Porque soy todo lo que esos niños tienen… —A pesar de los insultos y la violencia él no pudo huir de ese pueblo porque tenía una responsabilidad con cada uno de sus pacientes, él no los abandonaría, eran niños, estaban indefensos. ¿Cómo podía darles la espalda luego de extenderles la mano?

—Exacto. —La ternura con la que el más joven lo besó fue embriagadora—. Porque crecí en este pueblo sé que está lleno de secretos y prejuicios. Es mi trabajo tratar de cambiar eso ahora. —La pasión con la que chispearon sus pupilas le llenó el corazón de orgullo—. Justo acá, donde todo empezó.

—Ash…

—Sería fácil escapar e iniciar en otro lugar, sin embargo, eso sería darle la espalda a quien fui. —Las mejillas se le llenaron de cosquillas cuando él lo contempló—. Quiero convertirme en la luz que tú fuiste para mí. —Sus manos se entrelazaron bajo el terciopelo de la noche—. Y quiero hacer eso a tu lado. —Él bajó los hombros, resignado. Por esos jades él se colorearía de cielo en la eternidad.

—Definitivamente eres tú quien me está seduciendo. —Por él se convertiría en polvo de estrellas y perdería su significado bajo la ilusión de un beso.

—Supongo que sí. —Sus narices se acariciaron en lo efímero de un abrazo—. Además tendría que ser un idiota para dejarte ir, estuve años coqueteándote, esperando que me correspondieras. —Por Eiji Okumura él quería ser tanto.

—Se escuchaba tan lindo cuando me llamabas futuro marido. —En esta vida.

—Se escucha mucho más lindo solo llamarte marido. —En la siguiente—. Eiji… —En otra más—. Feliz aniversario. —En cada una de ellas él lo encontraría para volverse a enamorar.

—Feliz aniversario, Aslan.

Y cuando él creyó que amarlo durante todas sus vidas era suficiente.

Él lo amó mucho más.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño fic pasara sin pena ni gloria por mi perfil porque son solo siete capítulos y deben ser actualizaciones diarias, pero será lo más soft que alguna vez sacare, incluso más que Fly boy.
> 
> Mil gracias por haber leído.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos mañana!


End file.
